


Beside You In Time

by PinkSparkleUnicorn



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Awkward first time sex, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse-Canon Compliant Duke’s Past, Comfort Sex, Drug abuse-alcoholism-homelessness (minor character), First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Partially AU, Read author notes for more details, Soulmates, Troubles (Haven), child kidnapping, duke activates his own Trouble, lots of hugs and kisses, partially canon compliant, still unsure please ask, violence against a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleUnicorn/pseuds/PinkSparkleUnicorn
Summary: How will Nathan and Duke cope with being soulmates? This is a story spanning close to twenty-five years of their lives starting when they are eight and ending right as the Troubles start (but before Audrey arrives) You will learn about their ups and some downs. The story time jumps to different years and gives you a glimpse of what life might have been like if they were truly soulmates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to thank HappilyAskew  
> GreyHaven and Whitney for all their help with ideas, proof reading, and just general support while I wrote this. They all helped Beta this so hopefully we caught all the typos. 
> 
> This is tagged underage but I wanted to clarify why it’s tagged that way. There is one brief kiss when they are 13, a sexual scene when they are 17 and when they have sex for the first time Duke is 18 and Nathan is 17. Just wanted to clarify in case anyone had any issues/questions.
> 
> In this story, Nathan is not Max Hansen’s son and his Trouble comes from his mother’s side. 
> 
> I’m going to update twice a week. Probably Mondays and Thursdays. I’d love to hear your favorite parts or maybe a favorite line or two.

**Winter 1983**  
**8 years old**

The last thing Nathan remembered before Duke picking him up was hitting the tree. People told him later that he just picked himself up and trudged back up the hill, dragging his sled behind him. When he got to the top of the hill, Lisa started screaming. Heads turned toward the sound, Nathan found himself staring not comprehending what was going on around him. Then he caught it, the unmistakable metallic smell so sharp he could almost taste it, blood. Following the gaze of his fellow sledders he saw it, the tangled mess of his arm; bone and blood poking out of what was a brand new parka. Everything started spinning and his world went black.

Pushing through the crowd content on pointing and screaming, but not doing anything to help, Duke scooped Nathan up. “Try to keep your eyes open. It’s going to be okay, Nate.”

Nathan struggled to keep his eyes from closing. “Only mommy calls me Nate.”

“No! Don’t go to sleep.” Duke yelled, shaking Nathan’s small body. 

Nathan’s eyes fluttered open. “I can’t feel my arm. I can’t feel anything. What’s happening to me?”

Duke didn’t know what to say, so he started to walk faster, hoping he’d be able to carry Nathan the whole way to the hospital. His lungs burned with every breath he took, his body telling him he was pushing it too hard. He couldn’t stop now, he had to make sure Nathan was okay. The bright yellow of the hospital came into view a moment later and he started to relax. 

Once he pushed the doors open, Duke stopped. His legs refused to go any farther. He looked up and called for help, softly at first. “Help! He’s hurt.” When no one noticed him, he raised his voice. “Please! He needs help!”

Moments that felt like hours passed before a nurse noticed them standing in the doorway, bleeding and covered in melting snow. It was like someone turned on a switch, everyone was moving towards them. A young nurse took Nathan out of Duke’s arms and a doctor began shouting orders. Duke was all but forgotten in the bustle. He slowly backed away, knowing Nathan would be okay now. At least he hoped he would be okay. He looked over his shoulder and saw Nathan being set on a stretcher, his good arm reaching out to Duke in a helpless gesture as if to say, ‘don’t go.’ Duke hesitated for the briefest of seconds before they were wheeling Nathan away. 

****  
On the way back up the hill pain shot through Duke’s arm causing him to stop. Thinking carrying Nathan to the hospital strained his arm, he continued climbing the hill. He tried to go back to sledding, but the pain became unbearable. Giving up on the day he headed home, cradling his arm to ease the pain. 

It was dark by the time he managed to get home. Hoping to find his father passed out on the sofa, he quietly made his way through the kitchen and was almost to his room when he heard Simon’s voice behind him. 

“Where have you been? I had to make my own dinner.” Simon staggered in front of his son, pounding back the whisky he was holding. 

Not wanting to tell his father what happened on the hill he tried to find something to appease Simon. Staring into the bloodshot eyes of his father sent a feeling of dread through his small body. “I-I forgot.”

“You are truly worthless. Why do I even keep you around?” Simon’s outstretched hand came crashing down on Duke’s back.

A cry of pain spilled from Duke’s lips before he could stop it, earning him another slap. “Shut up and go clean the kitchen. Make another sound and you’ll be sleeping outside.”

Duke swallowed down a broken sob, from his father’s slap or the mysterious pain in his arm, he couldn’t tell. 

****  
At the hospital Nathan sat up in the bed and screamed. “Mommy! It hurts.”

Elizabeth Wuornos reached forward and gathered her frightened son in her arms. “Ssssh, baby. It’s okay. Mommy’s here. What hurts?”

Nathan sniffled and wiped his nose on his mother’s shoulder. “My back. It hurts really bad.”

Elizabeth looked at her husband, eyebrows knitted in confusion. “Can you get the doctor? Maybe...”

“Elizabeth, it’s nothing. He was sleeping and thought he felt something. His trouble is active, that broken arm is proof of that.”

“But Garland, you heard him. That was a cry of true pain. Please, get the doctor, for me?” Elizabeth pleaded, stroking Nathan’s hair and rocking him as best she could without dislodging the IV tubes.

Garland sighed and went in search of a doctor. 

Nathan whimpered in Elizabeth’s arms, vaguely aware he couldn’t feel his mother stroking his hair. “Mommy, what’s happening to me?”

“Sssh, baby. It’s going to be okay. Daddy went to get the doctor.”

*****  
Across town in his tiny room, Duke curled on his bed and cried softly. He tried to lay on his side so he didn’t feel the sting from where his father hit him. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep when the strangest thing happened, a soft wave of comfort washed over him. The tears stopped and he felt himself being lulled to sleep.

*****  
“Mrs. Wuornos, I know you want to believe otherwise but your son can’t feel anything. You watched me take a pin and prick all his toes. He didn’t even flinch. My advice to you is not to give in to his phantom pains. He needs to learn to deal with his...uh...sickness.” The attending physician was kind but firm that Nathan hadn’t felt anything.

Elizabeth straightened in her seat in the hallway and took a deep breath. “I know all about my son’s Trouble,” she spoke in a low clipped voice. “All the men in my family lose their sense of touch when faced with great fear. But I know my son and he felt something.”

Meeting her gaze, the doctor was a little shocked to see the normally calm and serene wife of the police chief’s eyes blazing with anger. “I’ll take another look. Will that satisfy you?”

Elizabeth smiled sweetly. “Yes. Thank you. When can we take Nathan home?”

“In the morning. We want to make sure the arm has set properly.” The doctor answered before going back to check Nathan again. 

“Don’t look at me like that, Garland. I believe our son when he said he was in pain.” Elizabeth scowled at her husband. 

“I know you don’t want to admit his Trouble is active. Hell, I don’t either. Do you think I want that for our son? But the sooner we face facts and start helping him live with this the better. So, can you please stop terrorizing the doctor?” 

Knowing her husband was right, Elizabeth nodded and smiled at the doctor when he exited Nathan’s room. 

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Wuornos, he can’t feel anything.”

“Thank you for checking. I do appreciate it.” Elizabeth brushed past the doctor into Nathan’s room. 

Nathan smiled at his mother. “I’m sorry, Mommy, I didn’t mean to make the doctor or daddy mad. Are we going home now?”

Elizabeth sat down and resumed stroking Nathan’s hair. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Nate. Nobody is mad at you. Just rest. We’ll go home in the morning and we’ll figure all this out.”

“Okay, Mommy. Did daddy tell you that Duke carried me here all by himself? He was very nice to me.” Nathan’s eyes started to close and his mouth opened in a huge yawn. 

“Yes, he did. You can tell Duke thank you when you go back to school. He was a good friend to you.”

Nathan shook his head, eyes already closed. “Duke isn’t my friend. I don’t think he likes me very much.”

******  
Duke always tried his best to keep his father happy. When Simon was happy, he wasn’t yelling or hitting Duke. But sometimes, no matter what he did, it wasn’t good enough and Simon would hit his young son, ‘to toughen him up.’ Two days after Nathan’s sledding accident was no different. Duke woke up and tried to quietly make breakfast for himself and his father like he was supposed to, but the mysterious pain in his arm caused him to lose his grip on a plate. He watched in horror as it shattered all over the floor. 

Simon appeared in the kitchen, towering over a terrified Duke, belt in his hand. “Do you think we’re made of money? You’re going to find a way to pay for that, you stupid clumsy brat.”

Duke barely had time to turn his body, so his father wouldn’t hit his face with the belt. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

******  
Nathan ran into the kitchen screaming. “Mommy! My back...it’s happening again! It hurts so bad.”

Elizabeth wiped her hands on her apron and knelt down to pull Nathan into a hug. “Baby, it’s okay. I think maybe you’re just imagining your back hurting.”

“I’m not ‘magining it. It’s burning now. Make it stop...” Nathan whimpered. 

Elizabeth turned Nathan around and lifted his tee shirt. She gasped at the red welt that seemed to appear out of nowhere on Nathan’s pale skin. “Oh my baby, it’s okay. I believe you.” She sat on the floor and pulled Nathan into her lap. She rocked him gently and whispered soothing words to him while he cried in pain. That’s how Garland found them when he came home for lunch, Nathan asleep in Elizabeth’s lap, exhausted from hours of crying. 

“What the hell happened?” Garland growled, kneeling next to his wife. 

“This.” Elizabeth pulled up Nathan’s shirt to reveal angry red welts all over his back. 

Garland knitted his brow in confusion. “What...how did that happen?”

Tears burned her eyes when she spoke. “I think something else happened when Nathan triggered his Trouble. I think his soul bond activated too.”

Garland sucked in his breath and fell to the floor next to them. “But he’s too young!”

“It’s not unheard of, but I’m more worried about those welts. You do know what’s happening to his soulmate, right?” Elizabeth reached up to wipe the tears escaping from her eyes.

Garland nodded. He was a cop, Chief of Police, he knew the horrors his town could hide. Somewhere in Haven a child was being beaten and his son was feeling the same pain. 

“What are we going to do? I’ve been trying to make it better. I’ve been holding him and doing everything I can to make him feel loved, hoping they feel it too. How do we find out who it is? How do we help them?” 

“I don’t know.” Garland answered, feeling like someone just set a heavy weight on his chest. 

******  
Despite the terrible pain he felt with each blow, Duke was able to keep standing. He couldn’t understand why things were different, but they were. Shortly after his father started hitting him, the pain subsided and a soft warmth flooded his body. For the first time, he was able to hold back his cries during the beating. Bored when he couldn’t pull tortured sounds from Duke anymore, Simon staggered back to bed and passed out. Collapsing in a heap on the kitchen floor, Duke steadied his erratic breathing and crawled to his room. Not even attempting to stand, he pulled his blanket to the floor and fell asleep, feeling oddly content and completely confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was brought to my attention that maybe I wasn’t clear enough with the tags that there is child abuse in this first chapter. I did tag for child abuse but I want to make a few things clear before anyone continues to read. I do NOT condone child abuse. This is fiction based on a show that implied that Duke was abused as a child. From conversations with Dwight and Simon’s ghost we gather that he was at best a neglectful parent and at worst an abusive one. In Simon’s own words “I was a crap father and a worse husband” That being said, this is fiction. Fiction where we as authors take liberties and mold the stories to our own visions. For the purpose of this story Simon was physically abusive to Duke. If that isn’t something you want to read please don’t. It was never my intention to upset anyone. 
> 
> There are a few more references in this chapter to the abuse Duke has endured and there is a scene towards the end of the next chapter where Simon gets his hands on both Nathan and Duke and does some bad things, basically abusing them both. 
> 
> I have added more tags that hopefully explain everything that is in the rest of the story. Most of this story is happy and fluffy. There are moments of angst and hurt but aside from the abuse in these beginning chapters there isn’t significant pain until the end where one of our main characters gets injured and ends up in the hospital. 
> 
> I hope I’ve tagged for every possible scenario but if you still have questions please ask before you read and I’ll be glad to let you know exactly what is in each chapter.

**Winter 1983**   
**8 years old**

When he woke the next morning, Elizabeth tried to explain to Nathan what was happening to him. He seemed to understand, but Elizabeth knew it was a lot for an eight year old to take in.

Nathan tilted his head and frowned. “Why is someone hurting my soulmate? Are they bad?”

“No! Your soulmate isn’t bad. Your soulmate is young, like you. And daddy is trying very hard to figure out who it is, so we can help them.” Elizabeth assured Nathan. 

“What can I do to help?”

“Nate, you need to be very careful not to hurt yourself. It’s going to be harder than ever because of your Trouble, but you have to try. I know you understand a little about soulmates and you’re going to learn more in school in a few years. But since your bond activated early, I’m going to have to teach you some things now. Okay?”

Nathan nodded. “Okay, I want to help. I don’t like it that my soulmate is getting hurt. Do you think they’re sad?”

“I think they are very sad. That’s why you have to be careful and not add to their pain. Try not to hurt yourself, because if you do, your soulmate will feel it. But it’s not all bad, you can make them feel good too.” Elizabeth smiled at Nathan.

Nathan’s eyes brightened. “How can I do that?”

“Do you know how you used to feel before your Trouble when I would hold you and stroke your hair? Well, your soulmate can feel that feeling too. When you feel pleasure so do they. So, that’s what we are going to do. Every time you feel their pain, we’re going to try to make it better. It’s not going to be easy and I’m so sorry Nate, but you’ll probably be in a lot of pain. I wish I could make it stop.”

“But mommy, even the pain isn’t so bad. It makes me remember what it’s like to be normal.”

Elizabeth hugged Nathan. “I know baby, I know, but it’s not what I want you to feel.”

“Do you think my soulmate knows who I am? Do you think they’re going to like me even though I can’t feel?” 

“I don’t know if they even know their bond has been activated, baby. You’re very young and it doesn’t happen like this often. I’m sure your soulmate will love you. That’s why they’re your soulmate.”

“Did Daddy love you when he found out?” 

Elizabeth smiled. “Yes, he did. Right away. And I loved him. We’re going to figure this out. I promise.”

******  
That evening after Nathan had gone to bed, Elizabeth and Garland sat at the kitchen table with a list of names in front of them.

“It’s one of these kids,” Garland began. “They were all on the hill with Nathan when he had the accident.”

“How do we find out who it is without alerting their parents that we know about the abuse?” 

Garland’s pulled out a cigarette and sighed. “We can’t. Unless we trust Nathan to do it when he goes back to school. But I have a bad feeling, Elizabeth. I think I already know who it is. And if I’m right, this whole thing is going to get a hell of a lot worse.” 

Elizabeth looked at the list and her eyes fell on the last name on the list. She looked up and met her husband’s eyes. “His father is going to kill him if he finds out. That poor child. What are we going to do?”

“We have to keep it secret until I can prove what’s happening. Simon doesn’t have much use for soul bonds since his was severed. He’s going to try to get Duke to sever the bond if he finds out.” Garland predicted. 

Elizabeth slammed her hand on the table. “No! I will not let that happen to Nathan, or Duke for that matter. Simon’s bond was severed because he hurt Lia...deliberately. He would have to force Duke to hurt Nathan willingly and with malice. I’ll die before I let that happen.” 

“This is a hell of a mess. They’re too young and I can’t just take Duke away from Simon. We’ve tried before, but Duke is terrified and won’t speak against Simon.” 

“How can we just leave him there? If anything happens to him it will happen to Nathan too. How can we live with ourselves?” 

“Give me a few days. I’ll talk to Vince and Dave. Maybe they have some answers and maybe they can tell me why Nathan’s soul bond activated early.“

******  
The night before Nathan returned to school his mother sat on the bed with him and held him close. “Nate, I need to talk about you going back to school tomorrow.”

“Do I have to go? Can’t you teach me what I need to know? I’m scared the other kids are going to be mean to me.” Nathan tried very hard not to cry. 

Elizabeth stroked Nathan’s hair while she spoke. “Nate, you need to go back. You’re going to be okay, I promise. I have something very important to tell you, but you have to keep it a secret for a little bit. Can you do that?”

“I can try, Mommy. What’s the secret?”

“Your father and I think we know who your soulmate is. You can’t tell anyone yet, because if you do, he might get hurt again. Do you understand?” Elizabeth looked at her son, hoping he would be able to keep this secret.

“I won’t tell anyone. I promise.”

“We don't know for sure but we think it’s Duke.” Elizabeth waited for her words to register with Nathan. 

“But-but Duke is a boy. Isn’t my soulmate supposed to be a girl?” Natan looked confused. 

“It’s okay. Soulmates can be boys or girls, it doesn’t matter. Does that bother you?” 

Nathan though for a moment. “No. I don’t care. I just want my soulmate to love me. Do you think Duke will love me? I don’t think he even likes me.” 

Nathan sounded so forlorn, Elizabeth would have laughed if the situation wasn’t so dire.  
“Nate, this is very very important. You can’t tell Duke at school. If he is your soulmate it’s not safe for him right now. Daddy and I want you to invite Duke over and we can test it out here, where you’re both safe. Can you do that?”

“I won’t say anything, mommy. I’ll ask Duke to come play.” Nathan hugged his mother and snuggled under his covers.

*****  
“Come on Duke, it’ll be funny. He can’t feel anything anyway. We won’t be hurting him.” Chaz laughed. 

“I don’t know. It seems kinda dumb if he can’t feel it.” Duke tried to looked bored but frantically tried to figure out a way to keep Nathan from getting hurt. Not understanding the strange urge to protect him even though he barely knew him. 

“Just watch and if you think it’s funny you can join in.”

Chaz walked up to Nathan. “Hey there, Nathan. Too bad about the arm. I heard it was pretty cool though, bone sticking out and everything.”

Nathan eyed him warily. “Y-yeah. I guess it was cool.”

Chaz lifted his hand to give Nathan a slap on his back. Duke cried out when he felt the tack push into Nathan’s skin. “Stop! You’re hurting him!” 

Chaz spun around and glared at Duke. “What are you talking about? He can’t feel it. See?” He slapped him again and Duke cried out when he felt the tack break the skin on Nathan’s back. Duke pushed through the crowd gathering around Nathan and tried to get him away from Chaz. He wasn’t quick enough, Chaz pushed another tack in Nathan’s back.

Frantic to get Nathan away, Duke lunged forward and closed his hand around Nathan’s wrist, pulling him so hard he crashed into Duke’s chest.

Chaz towered over Duke “What is wrong with you Crocker? Since when do you care about this loser?”

Duke tried to catch his breath, his back burning with the pain from the tacks. “Just go away. It’s not funny, it’s mean.”

“Oh yeah? Who’s gonna make me? You?”

Geoff and Bill McShaw pushed in front of Duke and Nathan. “We are. Get out of here, Chaz.” Geoff growled.

Chaz looked at the angry faces in front of him and stalked to the other side of the playground, taking the crowd of onlookers with him. Once he was gone, Bill turned to Duke. “What’s going on? We heard you screaming.”

Duke tried to hold back a whimper of pain. “I don’t know. Chaz pushed tacks in Nate’s back and I-I felt them...my back hurts.”

Geoff’s slapped his hand over Duke’s mouth. “Don’t say another word. Nathan? Do you know-”

Nathan nodded slowly. “I’m not supposed to say anything. It’s not safe.”

“Duke, if your dad finds out he’s going to kill you and I mean really kill you. You’ll be dead and so will Nathan.” Geoff said quietly. 

Duke looked at his friends and then to Nathan and his eyes flew open wide. “No! It’s not possible. It’s not supposed to happen until we’re older. And Nate? He’s...he’s my-“

Geoff cut him off with his hand on his mouth again. “I told you not to say anything.”

Bill looked around the playground and saw that no one was paying any attention to them. “It’s okay Geoff, no one can hear us.”

Duke pried Geoff’s hand away from his mouth, his eyes never leaving Nathan’s. “You-you know what’s going on?”

“Mommy said I can’t talk about it here. She said it was to protect you. That someone was hurting you.” Nathan shifted uncomfortably under his steady gaze.

Duke laughed bitterly. “Yeah, you could say that. How? Why?”

Nathan shrugged. “Mommy said it happens early sometimes. I told her you probably wouldn’t like it because you don’t like me.”

Nathan looked so sad Duke couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m sorry. Not laughing at you, Nate, I don’t really know you but I don’t _not_ like you. And this whole thing well, that practically guarantees I’m going to like you.”

“Look, you two need to talk to somebody who can figure this out because I don’t know much. Only what my mom told me and Bill. And your mom is right, Nathan, it’s not safe for Duke or you to talk about this right now.” Geoff said seriously.

“Can you come over after school? Mommy was going to test you but I guess we don’t have to do that now.” Nathan managed a small laugh. 

“I guess we don’t,” Duke agreed. “Turn around so I can get those stupid tacks out of your back.”

Nathan did as he was told and waited while Duke pulled the tacks out. Duke couldn’t help whimpering with the pain it caused him. “So, I guess not being able to feel is good because otherwise you’d feel it every time my father...” Duke stopped talking when Nathan lowered his eyes.

“You can feel when I get hurt.” Duke said flatly. 

Nathan nodded and opened his mouth to say something when the bell rang. “We have to go to class. Are you coming home with me after school?”

They all made their way to the school building. Bill waved to the others and joined his class. 

Duke waited until he and Nathan were the last ones on the stairs. “Yeah, I’ll come home with you. And...um...I’m sorry you can feel it when...”

“It’s okay Duke. Mommy said we can make you feel better. Did we make you feel better?” Nathan’s sadness still evident in his tone of voice. 

Duke threw his arm around Nathan’s shoulders while they walked. “Yeah, Nate, you did. You made me feel a lot better.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter with Duke and Nathan as 8 year olds.

**Winter 1983**  
**8 years old**

 

“Mommy! I’m home!” Nathan shouted, dropping his backpack on the floor inside the door. 

Duke followed Nathan inside, picked up his backpack and put it on the hook he saw by the door. He nervously stood by the door, ready to bolt if things got too confusing.

Elizabeth came out of the kitchen in time to see Duke pick up Nathan’s backpack and she smiled at him before turning to Nathan. “Nate, honey, does your backpack belong on the floor?”

Nathan turned and saw it on the hook and looked questioningly at Duke. “Did you do that?”

Duke shrugged and leaned back on his heels. “It has your name by the hook. I-I just-“

Nathan flashed him a dazzling smile that took Duke’s breath away. No one ever smiled at him like that. 

“Thank you, Duke. I sometimes get so excited to be home I forget. C’mon, let’s have a snack.”

Duke hesitated, unsure in the unfamiliar surroundings, not wanting to cause any trouble and be asked to leave. 

Nathan obviously didn’t care that until this morning, he and Duke had barely spoken. He grabbed Duke’s hand and pulled him into the kitchen where Duke was surprised to see two plates with cookies and two glasses of milk. “Mommy always has the best cookies and if you want you can have chocolate milk. I don’t like it too much but Daddy really likes it. Why do you look scared? It’s safe here. You know my daddy is Chief of Police and he’ll keep you safe.” 

“Nate, why don’t you let Duke relax in his own way. Come eat your cookies and then we’ll have a nice talk.” Elizabeth reached her hand out to Duke, who was still standing anxiously near the doorway. 

Duke slowly reached out to take her hand. He let out a shaky breath. “Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Wuornos. I won’t be any trouble.”

Elizabeth felt a lump form in her throat. “Oh, honey, I know you won’t be any trouble. I know you’re confused and scared but we’re going to figure everything out. Did Nathan tell you anything?”

Nathan answered for him. “Duke knows. Geoff told him. Chaz put tacks in my back today and Duke got hurt but he tried to stop him and then Bill and Geoff had to help and Geoff told Duke not to say anything and Duke said it’s too early, just like Daddy said-“

“Nate, slow down...somebody put tacks in your back? Did you go to the nurse? Let me see.” Elizabeth lifted Nathan’s tee shirt and saw a bandaid on his shoulder.

“I took him to the nurse,” Duke said softly. 

Elizabeth turned to Duke. “And you had her check you too?”

Duke shook his head and looked to the floor. “Was too scared.”

“Can I see?” Elizabeth asked softly. 

Duke shrugged his shoulders, but hopped off the chair and obediently turned around. He let Elizabeth lift his shirt to see what the tacks had done to his back. 

“It’s not too bad. I’ll get a cloth to wash away the blood and we’ll put on a bandaid. You’ll be good as new.” Elizabeth left the kitchen and returned quickly with a wet cloth and a bandaid.

“I’m sorry I let Nathan get hurt.” 

“You didn’t do anything wrong Duke. It’s okay.” Elizabeth assured him while she cleaned his cuts and put on the bandaid. “There all done. Go finish your cookies. The Chief will be home soon.”

******  
Garland arrived home with Gloria, Vince and Dave not long after the boys finished their snack. He called for Elizabeth and gestured for his guests to sit in the living room. Elizabeth walked into the hallway and kissed Garland hello. 

“Did Nathan bring Duke home?” He asked, looking into the kitchen.

“Yes, and apparently there was some sort of altercation at school today. Nathan got hurt and Duke felt it. Were you able to get some answers? Do we have a plan to keep them safe?” Elizabeth whispered, so the boys wouldn’t hear her. 

“Part of a plan but we’ll figure this out. Go get the boys.” Garland turned to the living room, leaving Elizabeth to get Duke and Nathan. 

Duke followed Nathan into the living room, darting his eyes around the room at the new arrivals. His eyes stopped on Vince. He cringed and unconsciously reached for Nathan’s hand. 

Nathan turned around and frowned at Duke. “What’s wrong?”

Duke shook his head and refused to move or answer. He squeezed Nathan’s hand tighter, even though it was hurting his own hand. 

“Nate, baby, did you feel that? Did you feel Duke grab your hand?” Elizabeth asked from behind them.

Nathan’s eyes opened wide and he let out a little sound. “Kinda. It’s hard to explain. It’s not like before but I knew he was touching me. Is that part of the bond? I can feel Duke?”

“I think so, but we’ll have time to test that later.” Elizabeth waited behind the boys.

Vince watched Duke with interest and finally spoke. “Duke? Why are you afraid?”

Duke shook his head again and pulled Nathan back. “You’re going to take me home and he’s going to hurt me. Nate, you said I’d be safe.” Duke’s voice caught in his throat, his eyes darting around the room trying to find a way to escape. 

Elizabeth put her hands on Duke’s shoulders and pulled him close to her. “You are safe. What’s going on, Garland? Why is Duke so scared of Vince?”

Duke found his voice and answered before Garland. “He comes to my house. He and Daddy drink beer and watch sports. I don’t want to be here anymore...” He whimpered. 

Gloria turned to Vince. “Okay, you old goat. Why are you socializing with Simon?”

Vince cleared his throat. “His trouble. The Crocker Curse.” 

“Don’t call it that! Duke isn’t cursed!” Elizabeth spat out, kneeling down and pulling both boys close. She turned her eyes to her husband. “You promised me we’d keep them safe. How can we trust Vince if he’s buddies with Simon?”

“It’s not like that. Vince is just keeping an eye on Simon. Making sure things don’t get out of hand.” Dave assured them. 

“I’m not his buddy. I truly want to keep the boys safe. A soul bond that has been activated this early is very rare and is almost always a sign of something big. I’ve only known two bonds being activated this early myself and there are less than twenty mentions of it in the archives. My interest in Simon has nothing to do with Duke and his bond with Nathan, I can assure you of that.”

“And hopefully, this soul bond will keep Duke’s Trouble from activating.” Dave added.

Duke shook his head, trying hard not to cry he was so scared. “I’m not Troubled. My family isn’t Troubled.”

Elizabeth glared at Vince and Dave. “Now look what you’ve done! I thought we were going to figure out how to get Duke away from Simon, not terrorize him.”

Gloria stood up and pointed at Vince and Dave. “Okay, listen up Teague squared, you two are going to sit here and not say another peep. I’m going to talk to the boys and help them understand what’s going on. That is why you asked me here isn’t it, Garland? Because of all my research on soul mates?” 

“That and I knew you’d help keep these two in line.”

“Duke, Nathan, come sit. We’ve got a few important things to discuss. But first, I have to make sure.” Gloria covered Duke’s eyes and pinched Nathan’s arm.

Duke grabbed his arm and cried out. “Ow! That hurt! What did you do to Nate?” He pushed Gloria’s hand away and checked Nathan’s arm. Satisfied he wasn’t really hurt, Duke relaxed.

“It’s okay, Duke, I can’t feel it.”

“No, it’s not okay. I know why she did it but it’s not right to do things like that, even if you can’t feel it. You’re a good person and you deserve to be treated with respect. Nobody has the right to hurt you.” Duke stopped talking when he realized everyone was looking at him. 

“That goes for you too, you know. Your daddy shouldn’t hurt you either. You’re a good person,” Nathan said, holding Duke’s hand tighter. 

“No. I’m a bad person. That’s why he hurts me, because I can’t do anything right. But I’m going to try with you. I’m going to try to protect you. So no one hurts you.” Duke promised.

Vince opened his mouth to say something, but one look from Gloria changed his mind. She motioned for the boys to sit on the floor. She looked at Duke first. “Okay, kiddo, you’re very smart for your age so I want you to listen to me. You’re a good kid. Your father is not a good man. We’re going to make sure he never hurts you again. So, I want you to stop worrying about that, right now. Okay? You understand me?”

Duke nodded, not truly believing he was safe.

“Good.” Gloria continued. “Now, I’m going to go through the basics of this soul bond you two have. There are a few rules and they’re all important so I need you both to understand them, okay? If you don’t understand something I say, ask. You got it?”

Nathan and Duke nodded.

“You two are connected now. When one of you gets hurt, so does the other one. You need to be very aware of that, because if you die from anything other than sickness or old age your soulmate will die, too. Do you understand?” Gloria looked from Duke to Nathan. 

“Is it like when Daddy got shot and mommy had to go to the hospital?” Nathan asked.

“Yes, that’s exactly right. So, if you ever get hurt, you have to make sure you tell someone you have a soulmate. If you don’t, you both could die. I don't want to scare you, but you need to understand this is very serious.” 

Duke unconsciously leaned into Nathan, needing the comfort only Nathan’s touch seemed to give. “I understand. What else do we have to know?”

“You also feel each other’s pleasure. Now, I am not getting into that with you two right now...come see me when you’re older and we’ll discuss it. But for now, if one of you feels content and happy so will the other. Got it?” 

Both boys nodded. Now Duke understood why he felt better after the last time his father beat him. Nathan had said he and his mother had tried to make him feel better. 

Gloria continued. “Your bond strengthens your feelings toward your soulmate. And it keeps strengthening your feelings until your bond becomes almost unbreakable.”

“Unbreakable? Nobody can stop us from being soul mates?” Nathan asked. 

“Yes, your soul bond is mostly unbreakable.” Gloria started, not sure how to explain the last part of soul bonds to two eight year olds. “You can fight with each other, get mad, yell, curse...none of that will break the bond.” She turned to Garland and Elizabeth. “Are you sure you want me to tell them this last part now? Can’t we wait until they are older?”

“I want them prepared if we can’t keep Simon away from Duke. I don’t want them to suffer like his mother. I want them to be able to fight back.” Elizabeth insisted.

Gloria sighed. “Okay, okay, I get it. Though, I think it was better what happened to her than being bound by that bond.”

“Why are you talking about my mother? She left me. She didn’t love me either.” Duke whispered.

Gloria rubbed her forehead and tried to keep her voice even when she spoke. “Ah, kitten, she loved you very much. She just couldn’t take care of you. She didn’t want to leave you but she wasn’t strong enough and I’m sorry we couldn’t help her. The only way a soul bond can be broken is if one of you deliberately hurts the other and I’m not talking about a slap or a pinch or even a punch. I’m talking about god awful, malicious, deliberate pain.”

“What does this have to do with us and my father?” Duke scrunched his eyebrows together. 

Vince looked to Gloria and received a small nod, so he tried to explain. “Your father hurt your mother and broke their bond, but it made her weak and she couldn’t fight back. She left Haven in the middle of the night. I’m sorry, Duke, none of us ever saw her again after her bond was broken. But we want you to be prepared, because if your father finds out about your bond with Nathan, he will try to get you to break it and he may activate your Trouble to do it.” 

“I don’t want a Trouble.” Duke insisted, his voice filled with fear.

“It’s okay, kiddo, we’ll do everything we can to keep your Trouble from activating. And if it does, we’ll still keep you safe. I promise.” Gloria told him, glaring at Vince and Dave. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Gloria.” Vince warned. 

Gloria spun on Vince and laughed bitterly. “Really Vince? Because we don’t have you to blame for Simon? And don’t get any crazy idea to fix things by activating Duke. You try and make no mistake, I will end you. These two somehow had their soul bond activated a good ten years too early. Maybe they are destined for something big, maybe they aren’t. But one thing I know is that we are going to do everything in our power to make them feel safe. And that means keeping Simon away from them.”

“What do we do now? We can’t let Duke go home.” Elizabeth asked. 

“The McShaws offered to take him.” Garland replied.

Duke and Nathan sat quietly, not wanting to remind the adults they were there. Duke reached out again and held onto Nathan’s hand. It sounded like he wasn’t going to have to go home again, but would his father let that happen? Or would he storm in wherever Duke was and drag him home?

“Why can’t he stay here, where I can keep an eye on them?” Elizabeth complained. 

Gloria smiled knowingly. “I know you want to protect him, but it’s probably not a good idea to keep them together. They’re going to be together the rest of their lives, they need to have some time away from each other now...while they’re young.” 

“What about Simon? He’s not going to let Duke go and when he finds out about the bond he’s going to go off the deep end. What’s to stop him from...” Elizabeth realized Duke was watching her intently, hanging on her every word. She shifted her eyes to Garland and tipped her head slightly. 

“Boys, why don't you go play in Nathan’s room until our guests leave?” 

“But Daddy! We want to know what’s going to happen to Duke.” Nathan protested. 

“Duke is going to be safe. I promise. Now go play, baby.” Elizabeth smiled at the boys. 

Reluctantly, they got up and headed upstairs to Nathan’s room. 

Elizabeth waited until she heard the door close before continuing. “What’s to stop him from using his Trouble and just taking Duke back?”

Vince shared a look with Dave before clearing his throat. “I honestly don’t think he really wants Duke. I think he’s just an insurance policy to keep the Crocker Curse going. Dave and I could probably persuade him to let Duke go. We have things we can offer him.” 

Gloria narrowed her eyes at them. “Are you going to try _buy_ Duke from Simon?”

“What? No! But with enough encouragement and maybe a little compensation he won’t stop us from taking Duke.” Dave explained. 

“And how exactly is that not _buying_ Duke?” Elizabeth asked.

Vince grumbled. “Okay fine. We’re proposing we buy Duke from him.”

Garland shook his head and lit another cigarette. “You are really piece of work, Vince. No one is buying anyone. We have enough information to take Duke away legally. And I’m making it your job to keep Simon away from him.”

Vince visibly blanched. “Me? Why me?” 

“Because you’re the reason Simon has his Trouble and you were planning on buying a child. I could arrest you for even suggesting that. You’re getting off easy.” Garland growled. 

“You really have enough to take Duke away? And the McShaws are definitely willing to take him?” Elizabeth clarified.

“I’m just waiting for the paperwork. We have a witness from the docks who’s seen Simon beat Duke and if we can get Duke to admit it, I can arrest Simon. But if he doesn’t, we have enough on him with what he’s done since his Trouble activated to keep him from coming after Duke. He’s going to be okay, Elizabeth.”

**********  
**Spring 1984**  
**8 years old**

 

Duke had been with the McShaws for almost six months before his life got turned upside down again. He had started relaxing his guard and wasn’t careful when he walked home from school. Mostly, he walked with Geoff and Bill and sometimes Nathan joined them, but today it was just him and Nathan. They rounded the corner by the library and walked straight into Simon. 

“Hello, son. Thought you could hide from me forever?”

Duke turned to Nathan and pushed him. “Run. Go!”

Nathan backed away slowly, but stopped when Simon backhanded Duke across the face. He cried out and grabbed Duke’s arm. “Come with me! We can run faster.”

Simon grabbed both their arms. “Neither of you is going anywhere. We’re going home, Duke. And as soon as we get rid of this ridiculous bond, we’re leaving Haven forever. You’re going to regret the day you tried to leave me. You’re mine and by the time this is all over, you will never forget that.”

Nathan struggled against Simon’s grip, but he was too strong and the more he struggled the harder Simon gripped Duke. He tried screaming instead. “Help! Help! He’s hurting us!”

All that earned was another slap across Duke’s face which took Nathan’s breath away it was so painful. 

“Stop hurting him! It’s not his fault.” Duke pleaded.

Simon laughed. “This is a disgrace! What would the Rev say if he knew you were bonded to a Troubled person? We can’t have that! But don’t worry, I’ll help you fix that and you’ll never have to be worried about having a soul mate again.”

Simon dragged them to his car and threw them in the front seat. “You try to get out and I will kill you both. Stay quiet and once the bond is broken I’ll let Nathan go. Do you understand?”

They both looked at Simon, eyes wide and nodded. Duke reached out and took Nathan’s hand, he wasn’t sure if he was trying to comfort Nathan or himself. 

Simon drove to the marina and pushed the boys toward his boat. Duke panicked and tried to run, but Simon took hold of Nathan’s arm and twisted his wrist. Nathan heard his bone crack but didn’t feel anything. Duke screamed in horror and cradled his hand to his chest. He ran back to his father and started pounding on his chest with his good hand. “Why did you do that? Why did you hurt him? Leave him alone!”

Simon threw Duke on the boat beside Nathan and untied it from the dock. Once they were away from the marina, he knelt in front of Duke and handed him a knife. “Cut his arm with all the anger you have. You will be free of this bond and we can get back normal.”

Duke threw the knife across the boat. ”I won’t do it. I won’t hurt him. I love him!”

Simon smacked Duke and laughed when Nathan cried out. “Love? You don’t know what love is and I will kill you before I let you love a piece of troubled scum. You will cut him and sever this bond or I will kill you both.” He handed the knife back to Duke and pushed him next to Nathan. 

“Duke? It’s okay. It won’t hurt. I don’t want you to die. I’ll be okay.” Tears filled Nathan’s eyes and he reached out to comfort Duke, but Simon wouldn’t let them touch. 

Tightening his grip on the knife, Duke turned his eyes to Nathan. “No. I won’t sever the bond. I’m sorry Nathan but I’d rather die than feel like I did before. I’m so sorry...”

Nathan held Duke’s gaze, gathered all the energy he had left and smiled, his special smile that he decided was just for Duke. “I don’t want to live without you. Whatever you do, it’s okay.”

Duke spun on Simon and came at him with the knife, but before he had a chance to stab him a shot rang out and Simon fell overboard. 

Nathan slowly turned and saw two coast guard boats not far from Simon’s boat. He could make out his father on one of them. He crawled to Duke and pried the knife from his hand and hugged him. “Don’t cry. He can’t hurt us anymore. We’re safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a favorite part? I’d love to hear about it.
> 
> Next chapter we move to the teen years...13 to be exact!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summer 1988  
13 years old**

 

“Garland, are you sure they’ll be okay by themselves? Shouldn’t we just drop them off at the McShaws?” 

“The McShaws are going to be at the party too. You treat them like babies. They’re good kids. We have to start giving them more responsibility sooner or later. My boys need to be self sufficient.” Garland told her. “Can you fix my tie please.”

Elizabeth smiled and stood in front of her husband. “Your boys?”

Garland shrugged. “He’s not going anywhere so I need to accept it; which I have and he’s a good kid. Totally devoted to Nathan already. Though you might want to talk to Nathan, he needs to stop taking Duke for granted and become part of that relationship.”

“They’re thirteen, Garland. They have their whole lives to figure out the dynamic of their relationship. If you think he needs a talk maybe you should do it.” She finished tying his tie and went back to fixing her hair. 

“Elizabeth, you don’t see it because you still treat Nathan like he’s five but Duke does everything for him, always bends to him, always lets him get his way even if it means doing something he doesn’t want to do. And maybe that’s because of the bond, but in my experience it’s because he’s afraid of Nathan getting upset with him and leaving. Or worse he’s afraid of Nathan hurting him. Now, don’t look at me like that, I know Nathan would never physically hurt him, but he is definitely taking advantage of Duke.”

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow. Nathan is sweet and kind. I don’t think he’s doing it deliberately.“

“I never said he was. And you’re right, they’re young but it’s better we do something now, before it becomes a habit Nathan can’t break. You ready?”

Elizabeth stood up and turned around. “As soon as you zip me up.”

Garland zipped the back of his wife’s dress and turned her around to give her a kiss. “You’re beautiful.”

Elizabeth blushed and took his hand. “Let’s go say goodbye to the boys.”

They found Nathan and Duke sitting on the couch, sharing a bowl of popcorn and watching tv.

“You look very pretty, Mom.” Nathan said looking at Elizabeth.

“Thank you, baby.”

“I’m not a baby anymore, Mom.”

Duke laughed. “You sure act like it sometimes.”

Nathan leaned over and pushed Duke. “Very funny, Duke.” 

Duke laughed again. “I know I am. Mom, you do look very pretty. Prettier than anyone else’s mom.”

Elizabeth hugged them both. “Thank you, sweetie. Be good. Don’t eat too much junk food and be in bed by eleven.”

“Mom! Eleven? It’s the weekend.” Nathan pouted.

“See, a baby.” Duke teased. 

“Duke...” Elizabeth said, a warning in her tone. 

“It’s okay, Mom. I don’t mind. I know he’s teasing.”

“C’mon, Elizabeth, we don’t want to be late. Don’t do anything stupid, boys.”

“Yes, Chief,” they said in unison. 

***

“Miami Vice or the A-Team?” Nathan asked.

Duke stood up to stretch his legs. “A-Team. I’ll go get more popcorn and drinks.”

“Change the channel on your way?” 

Duke rolled his eyes, but stopped and changed the channel. “There you go, Mr. Lazy.”

“What? You were getting up anyway.” Nathan protested.

“Yeah, yeah. Coke or Sprite?” Duke called from the kitchen. 

“Coke.” Nathan called back. 

Duke came back with the popcorn and sodas. He handed the Coke to Nathan and sat down. 

Nathan looked over to Duke and saw he was holding a can of Sprite. “You don’t like Sprite.”

Duke shrugged. “There was only one Coke left and you wanted it.”

Nathan watched Duke for a few minutes. He wasn’t paying attention to Nathan, he was watching the tv and eating popcorn. Realizing it probably wasn’t fair that Duke just settled for Sprite when he didn’t like it, Nathan reached out and took the can from his hand. “Here, take the Coke. I don’t mind Sprite.”

Duke was taken aback. Normally, Nathan didn’t notice when Duke gave him the last Coke or the last piece of cake or anything like that. Usually, he just thanked him for bringing it to him, but this was the first time he ever switched so Duke could get what he wanted. Duke smiled and moved closer to Nathan, resting the popcorn on his lap. 

Nathan looked over during the commercial and caught Duke smiling at him. “What? Do I have popcorn all over me or something?”

Duke leaned close and before Nathan could ask what he was doing, Duke kissed Nathan on the lips. Just a slight brush of his lips across Nathan’s before he was back in his spot, watching the tv.

Nathan stared at Duke for a minute but didn’t say anything. A soft smile spread across his face and he moved a little closer to Duke. Close enough to rest his head on Duke’s shoulder, which he did halfway through the A-Team. Duke didn’t say anything, or push him away so he stayed there, feeling happy and content. 

That’s how Garland and Elizabeth found them when they came home. Duke on the sofa with his legs tucked under him and his head resting on top of Nathan’s, which was still resting on Duke’s shoulder. 

****

Duke woke as the sun came up the next morning, disorientated and cold. He blinked a few times and realized he was in his room at Nathan’s. After the McShaws took him in when he was eight, Elizabeth promised he’d always be welcome and she turned the guest room into his room. In the beginning, he only spent a few days a month at Nathan’s, but as they got older and their bond got stronger he usually spent the weekend. He wasn’t normally a morning person, but they’d fallen asleep early the night before, so he was well rested. He hopped out of bed and went to see if Nathan was awake, he wasn’t. Duke heard Elizabeth singing in the kitchen, so he went to join her. 

“Morning, Mom,” Duke said smiling.

“Morning, baby. Nate still sleeping?” 

“Uh huh. Did Da-the Chief go to work?” Duke tried to call Garland dad a few times but stopped because he didn’t know if it was okay. He mostly called him Chief, like everyone else. 

“Duke, you can call him dad if you want to. He’s okay with it.” Elizabeth assured him. 

“I guess. Did you have a good time last night?” Duke changed the subject. 

“It was a nice time. Did you boys have fun?”

“We watched A-team and had popcorn. And we...uh...never mind. Do you need help cleaning up?”

“Duke? Is something wrong? Did something happen with Nathan last night?” 

Duke shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Baby, do you feel like Nathan is taking advantage of you?” 

Duke shook his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“The Chief noticed you always give Nathan what he wants and you sometimes do things you don’t want to do. Does that bother you? Are you doing it because you think you have to?” Elizabeth wiped her hands on her apron and waited for Duke’s response. 

“I do things for Nathan because I want him to be happy. I like it when he smiles.”

“But you deserve to be happy too. You know that, right? You are just as important as Nathan. I know this bond is still new to you both, but I don’t want you to think the only way to keep Nathan happy is to always give him what he wants. Why don’t we sit down.” Elizabeth guided Duke to the sofa in the living room. 

“Am I doing something wrong? Does Nathan not want to be bonded?” Duke felt uncomfortable and worried. He looked at Elizabeth, willing her to make him feel better. 

Elizabeth pulled him into her arms and kissed his forehead. “No. You aren’t doing anything wrong and Nathan loves you. This must be so confusing for you both. I’m trying my best to help you through this, but I guess I’m not doing a good job. How do you feel about being bonded now that it’s been five years?”

“Mom, I’ve never had any doubts. Since the day I picked Nathan up and carried him to the hospital I knew this is where I was supposed to be. I do all those things for Nathan because...well because I love him and I know I might be too young to understand what true love is but I’m pretty sure this is it.”

Elizabeth brushed the hair out of Duke’s eyes. “You’ve always been wise beyond your years. If you’re sure he’s not taking advantage of you.”

Duke sighed. “Okay, maybe it’d be nice to sometimes get the last piece of cake or actually see a movie I want, but we’ve got years for that. I know Nathan doesn’t do those things to be mean he just doesn’t realize, but I think maybe yesterday he finally started to notice. He gave me the last Coke because he saw I was going to drink the Sprite. He’s never done that before.”

“I’m sorry, Duke. A lot of this is probably my fault. The Chief is right, I do treat Nathan like a baby sometimes. I’m going to start treating you both the same and I’m going to have a talk with Nathan, too.”

“No! Please don’t. I like how we are. I like taking care of him. I want to keep him safe, like he did for me in the beginning when he brought me here. He’s not doing anything to hurt me.”

Elizabeth studied Duke. “Are you sure? He’s not in trouble. I just want him to treat you like an equal. Not someone he can boss around.”

“He does, Mom. He treats me like an equal.” Duke insisted, unconvincingly.

“Duke, look at me...tell me the truth are you afraid Nathan is going to leave you? Or hurt you?”

Duke deflated and looked away. “Not all the time. But sometimes... I don’t understand all this and I get afraid.”

Nathan had started down the stairs, but stopped when Duke spoke. Confused by his statement, he sat on the top step and listened. 

“Oh, sweetie, I’m sorry. I don’t want you to be afraid.” Elizabeth pulled Duke close.

“It’s like I know I’m safe and I know you and the Chief like me but I’m scared Nathan is going to wake up one day and not want me anymore. He’s so kind and so good and perfect, not like me. I wasn’t good enough for my mother and my father just wanted to hurt me. Maybe I don’t deserve Nathan. That’s why I let him have everything his way, if I don’t upset him he won’t leave me.”

Nathan felt his stomach get sick when Duke said those things to his mom. He never realized Duke felt like that and he knew he had to tell him he was wrong. He got up and ran down the stairs into the living room. “No, no, no, you’re wrong. You’re good and sweet and kind...I’m the selfish one. I’m the bad one. I make you do all those things you don’t want to do. I make you get me things and I make you drink Sprite. I’m sorry, Duke...I’m so sorry. I don’t want you to be afraid. I’m never going to leave you.” Nathan sat on the other side of Duke and threw his arms around him, sandwiching him against his mother. 

“Oh, my babies. Neither of you is bad or selfish. You’re young and this is confusing under the best of circumstances. And we don’t just like you, Duke, we love you. ” Elizabeth assured them. 

Duke pulled away from the embrace and looked from Nathan to Elizabeth. “It is confusing but I know this is right. Nate, I guess I should learn to be more honest with you. Tell you when I really don’t want to do something.”

Nathan nodded. “And I need to stop taking the last Coke.”

Duke laughed and threw his arms around Nathan. “It’s okay about the Coke, Nate. But maybe share the last piece of cake next time?”

Nathan hugged Duke tighter. “Anything you want. I like it when you laugh, it sounds nice.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Spring 1992  
17 years old**

“Geoff! Wait up!” Nathan raced down the hall to catch up to Geoff. 

Geoff turned and waited for Nathan to get closer before he started walking again. “What’s up, Nathan?”

“Have you seen Duke?” 

“I’ve seen that look before. What has he done this time? Or do I not want to know?” Geoff laughed when Nathan just rubbed his temple and blushed. 

“He skipped French again and...you know what never mind. How about you just punch me? I’m sure that’ll bring him out of hiding.”

Geoff let out a burst of laughter. “I’m not punching you, Nathan. He’s in the bathroom by the office. And I’m sure I can figure out what he did but go easy on him. He was just trying to help. You’re always so tense when you have to speak in front of a crowd.”

Nathan shoved Geoff. “You’re no help. Of course you’d take his side. Go ahead, laugh at me. I’m sure Bill will tell you all about it, he had a front row seat. And in case you’re wondering, I forgot every word of my speech and dropped the note cards too. So, I have to do this all over again tomorrow or I fail the class.” Nathan stopped and turned toward the office. 

Geoff grabbed his arm. “I’m sorry, man, that sucks but c’mon you didn’t enjoy it at all?”

Nathan yanked his arm back and continued walking, flipping Geoff off as his did. The laughter that echoed behind him let him know Geoff didn’t take him seriously. By the time he got to the bathroom, some of his anger had subsided. He pushed the door open and found Duke leaning against the wall, grinning from ear to ear. “You can wipe that grin off your face because I’m never touching you again.”

Duke pushed off the wall and crowded into Nathan’s space, sliding his arms around his waist. “Never is a very long time, my sexy public speaker.” 

Nathan opened his mouth to speak but Duke leaned in and kissed him softly. “I’m sorry. I just wanted you to be calm. I misjudged the timing...”

All the fight left Nathan and he brought his arms up to circle Duke’s neck. “Who told you?”

“Bill. But he said it just looked like you were nervous or sick. He doesn’t think anyone suspected.” Duke tried to tell the lie with a straight face.

Nathan groaned. “Everyone knew, huh? Why? Why couldn’t you just slip me an encouraging note like a normal boyfriend?”

“Because I’m not a normal boyfriend and it’s not my fault you can’t hide your feelings like every other teenage boy.” 

“Duke! You essentially gave me a hand job in front of my whole public speaking class! How can you possibly turn this on me? Though I guess I should be grateful you haven’t figured out how to give yourself a blowjob.”

Duke buried his face in Nathan’s neck and tried to stop laughing. “Nate, baby, I’m really sorry.”

Nathan’s face went white and he pulled away from Duke. “No! Absolutely not, you can’t call me that. Especially not when we’re talking about this.”

“It just slipped out. I’m sorry.” Duke searched Nathan’s face to make sure he was okay.

Nathan pulled him back into a hug. “I know. I know. It’s just this day catching up to me. Can we just go home? You can help me practice my speech so I don’t fail this class.”

Duke grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bathroom. “Anything that gets you to touch me again.” 

“You are impossible, but I love you. And do you honestly think I could ever stop touching you?” 

*******

Later that evening, Duke stood in Nathan’s kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner, while Nathan tried for the fiftieth time to get through his speech without fumbling the words. 

“Why do I need this class again? I’m no good at speaking in front of people. I can barely get the words out in front of you,” Nathan complained. 

Garland walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer. “You need to get over your fear of public speaking. One day you’re going to be police chief and you can’t be stumbling all over your words like a scared teenager.”

“But I am a scared teenager!” Nathan protested. 

Garland gave a him an exasperated sigh and sat down. 

“What? It’s only you and Duke. If I can’t tell the truth to my father and soulmate then who can I tell the truth to?”

Duke put the spoon down and walked over to give Nathan a kiss on the top of his head. “You’ll get it. Your dad just wants things to go smoothly for you when he retires.”

Garland nodded and pointed his beer at Duke. “Why can’t you give him some of your confidence? Can’t you figure out how to move some across that soul bond?”

Duke chuckled and Nathan felt himself blush. “Dad, you know it doesn’t work like that. I’ll just have to practice again and again.”

“Look, you have years to get it right. So, stop worrying. You on the other hand,” Garland pointed his beer at Duke again, “Have you given any thought to what you want to do with your life?”

“You act like I’m some sort of juvenile delinquent. I just really hate school. I have no desire to go to college.” Duke shrugged.

“Duke, I know you’re a good kid. But Nathan isn’t going to be able to support you both on a rookie salary-” Garland began. 

Duke rolled his eyes. “And he won’t have to. I’ve been talking to Mr. McShaw, he’s going to start training me to take over the restaurant when they retire. Bill doesn’t want to it and Geoff has his heart set on some fancy restaurant in New York. I’ll get a permanent job in the kitchen after we graduate.”

Nathan jumped up from the table and threw himself at Duke. “That’s great news! I know how much you want your own restaurant. Why didn't you tell me?” 

Duke staggered back with the force of Nathan’s hug. “Because I wanted to make sure everything was all set before I told anyone. If all goes well, by the time you reach detective I’ll be running the restaurant.”

“What makes you think we’re going to promote him? He can’t even pass a high school public speaking class.” Garland teased. 

“If you aren’t going to promote me, then why do I have to pass this stupid class?” Nathan argued.

“Ugh...will you stop, Nate? You’ll be fine. Set the table? Dinner’s ready.” Duke gave Nathan a quick kiss and turned back to the stove. 

Garland took another sip of his beer and shook his head. “You staying tonight, Duke?”

Duke looked over his shoulder. “Probably. Figured I’d help with Nathan’s speech.”

“Let’s not forget where your room is tonight.” Garland said, locking eyes with Duke.

Duke lowered his head and went back to stirring the food. 

“Dad! We’re almost eighteen and-“ Nathan began.

His father cut him off, “Nathan, do not say you’re soul mates. I know you’re soulmates... all of Haven knows you’re soul mates. I get it. But this is still my house, my rules. I know for a fact that the McShaws don’t let you two sleep together when you stay there.”

“What are you afraid of? It’s not like I can get pregnant...and mom never cared.” Nathan snapped.

“Nate...stop...” Duke warned. 

Nathan opened his mouth to say something, but took one look at Duke and did what he asked. Instead of continuing the argument, he set the table and got his father another beer. “I’m sorry, Chief, that wasn’t fair.”

Garland nodded and took the beer from Nathan. “No it wasn’t. Can you just follow my rules until graduation? Give me some control over this whole bizarre situation?”

“I can do that. And I’ll try harder with this class, I promise.”

Garland gave his son an awkward pat on his back. “Good. Good. Now, let’s eat. Whatever you made, Duke, smells delicious.”

Duke beamed at the praise. “It’s garlic shrimp with lemon butter sauce over angel hair pasta. I also made a raspberry trifle for dessert.”

Nathan grabbed the bowl of pasta and set it on the table while Duke brought over the fresh bread they’d picked up on the way home from school. 

“Love it when you cook for us. Thank you.” Nathan smiled and served the food. 

“Makes me happy to cook for my family. And it’s an easy way to test out recipes, don’t have to worry about poisoning paying customers.” Duke teased. 

Garland chuckled and took a bite of his dinner. “Delicious as always, Duke. Thank you.”

*********  
Nathan stood outside his public speaking class and tried to calm his nerves. He not only had to get up in front of the whole class again, but he had to do it after the disaster that happened yesterday. He just knew he was going to fail this class. He took one last deep breath, walked inside and sat down. He pulled out his note cards and set them on his desk.

When the bell rang, his teacher, Mr. Brown looked over at him. “Nathan, do you think you can get through your speech today?”

Nathan nodded, grabbed his notes and stood at the podium in front of the class. He looked down at his notes and saw the first card. He recognized Duke’s handwriting right away. The card simply said ‘You got this...love, your normal boyfriend.’ Nathan looked up at his classmates, smiled a bright smile, and started his speech. 

Five minutes later he finished, no forgotten words or phrases, and the whole class was applauding. Even Mr. Brown looked impressed. “Tell Mr. Crocker, that whatever he did today worked so much better than yesterday. That was very impressive, Nathan.”

********

A month before graduation Duke and Nathan were laying next to each other on the grass in Nathan’s backyard. Duke turned on his side to face Nathan. He stared at him for a moment before reaching to gently turn Nathan’s face towards his. “You know I love you, right?”

Nathan laughed. “Of course I know you love me, why?”

“Because I need to talk to you and I want to make sure you know how I feel about you.”

“Talk? About what?” Nathan asked, suddenly aware of the serious tone of Duke’s voice. 

“There’s no easy way to say this.”

Nathan sat up and looked at Duke. “Are you breaking up with me?”

“What? No! I just told you I love you. I never want to break up with you. Ever. Why would you think that?” 

Nathan shrugged. “Just because we’re soulmates doesn’t mean we have to stay together, yeah it would be awkward but...”

Duke pulled Nathan on top of him and silenced him with a kiss. “Stop. I’m not breaking up with you. I just want to talk to you about something that I want to do after your birthday.” 

Nathan frowned. “What do you want to do? And why are you being so serious about it?” 

“I want to travel while you’re away at college. Only six months. I’ll be back when you come home for summer break.”

“You want to travel for six months? Without me?” 

Duke sighed softly. “Yes.”

“I don’t understand, why do you want to go without me?” Nathan couldn’t explain why he was feeling sad and lost. 

“I need to be on my own for a little bit. It’s not that long and you won’t even know I’m gone.” Duke promised.

Nathan rolled off of Duke and sat up. “Where?” 

“Maybe Europe or possibly parts of Asia. I want to explore and see new places, learn new things.”

“And I suppose you also want to see new people? Explore new things with new people?” Nathan started to feel sick. 

Duke sat up and took Nathan’s face in his hands. “No,” he began softly, “I don’t want see new people. This isn’t my way of asking to see other people. I only want you. I’ve never wanted anyone else...ever. I just need some time to be by myself. I know this might not make sense to you, but I need you to trust and believe me. I love you. I’ve loved you since we were eight.”

“I know you love me, that’s why I don’t understand why you want to spend six months apart.” Nathan knew he was sounding like a whiny child, but he couldn’t help it. He was hurt that Duke would want to do this without him.

“Fuck, Nate! I need time to just be me. Not Simon Crocker’s abused son, not the McShaw’s adopted kid, and not Nathan’s soulmate. Just me, just Duke. I don’t think I’m asking a lot here. What is six months in the grand scheme of things?” Duke was desperate for Nathan to understand what he needed even if he truly wasn’t sure himself. 

“And if you find someone better? Will you still come back? Will you resent me for keeping you here in Haven?” Nathan lashed out. 

“I’m not leaving to find out if there is someone better out there. I know there isn’t. I have you. I don’t need anyone else. Please, Nate, can you just try to understand?” Duke begged.

Nathan stood up. “I can’t force you to stay here. Do what you have to do.” Without waiting for Duke to answer him, Nathan strode back to the house and slammed the door closed. 

Duke sat in the grass, staring at the door wondering how a simple thing turned into Nathan thinking Duke wanted someone else. He never once doubted Nathan’s love for him, so why did it seem like Nathan was doubting his. He got up and started to walk home, but got to the street before he turned around and went back inside Nathan’s house. He found Nathan on his bed staring at the ceiling. He knocked on the doorframe. “Can I come in?”

Nathan turned away from the door but didn’t say no, so Duke walked in and sat on the bed. “I don’t have to go. I’m sorry if I hurt you by suggesting it.”

Nathan didn’t respond, so Duke stretched out next to him and started stroking his hair. “Please don’t be mad at me. I meant it when I said I don’t need anyone else. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And I can honestly say that I probably would have fallen for you even without the soul bond.”

Nathan rolled over, took Duke’s face in his hands and kissed him, slow and searching. 

Duke groaned and kissed him back, slowly running his fingers through Nathan’s hair. 

Nathan pushed Duke on his back and straddled his hips. He pushed his tee shirt up and ran his hands over Duke’s chest, loving the feel of the soft skin under his fingers. He leaned down and kissed his chest, moving the shirt up and over Duke’s head. He sat back and unzipped Duke’s jeans and slid them down to his ankles, kissing and licking down his thighs. 

“Oh my god, Nate...the door?” Duke managed to get out as he kicked his shoes and jeans to the floor. 

“Chief’s on a fishing trip.” Nathan replied between kisses. He pushed Duke’s legs apart and settled between them. He leaned down and kissed the soft skin inside Duke’s thighs. 

Duke reached down and threaded his fingers in Nathan’s hair. “Please...”

Nathan looked up through his lashes and smiled at Duke, the dazzling smile that was reserved only for him, and gently took him in his hand. He trailed his nail up from the root to the tip and grinned at Duke’s reaction.

Duke arched his back and whimpered. “Nate, oh my god...”

Nathan leaned forward and slowly swallowed Duke down. He moved slow and gentle, swirling his tongue over the warm flesh. His own erection straining against his jeans with the feelings coming through the soul bond. 

Duke threw his head back and moved his hands from Nathan’s hair to grip the bed sheets instead. “I love how good you are at this. Your mouth is amazing. Don’t stop...oh fuck...don't stop...”

Nathan sucked harder and faster, knowing that Duke was close. He looked up again and with one more long suck, Duke was spilling down his throat. 

Nathan barely had time to pull off before Duke flipped him over and unzipped his jeans. He slid them down Nathan’s hips and pulled them off. He grasped Nathan’s erection and didn’t miss a beat, just leaned in and swallowed Nathan in one swift motion. It didn’t take much to bring Nathan over the edge and soon he was coming into Duke’s throat. Duke swallowed and pulled off with an audible pop. 

Duke took a deep breath and let Nathan guide him up. He curled into Nathan and nuzzled his neck. “That was fucking amazing. You take my breath away every time.”

Nathan laughed. “It’s not all me you know, the whole ‘pleasure through your bond thing’ is something I’ll never get used to. But just so you know, you’re pretty amazing at this too. When we finally have sex I’m afraid I’m not going to last more than a few seconds.”

“I love you, Nate. I didn’t mean to-“

Nathan cut him off with a kiss. “No, don’t apologize for anything. It’s me who needs to apologize. I’m being selfish and ridiculous. I’m going away to college and then the academy. I’m getting to be on my own and just be me...who am I to deny you the same thing. All you’re asking for is six months. How can I say no to that? How can I be so cruel and think you just want a reason to have sex with other people?”

“Do you really mean that? You’re okay if I go?” Duke looked at Nathan in disbelief.

“Yes, I mean it. I know you love me and I know you’d never leave me. I was just being stupid and maybe a little insecure.”

“You don’t ever have to feel insecure around me. I love you for you and no one will ever take your place in my heart. I promise.” Duke pulled Nathan close and wrapped his arms around him. 

Nathan relaxed and closed his eyes. “And I promise the same thing. I love you more than I ever thought possible. You’re my everything.”

Duke ran his fingers through Nathan’s hair. “You sure the Chief isn’t coming home soon? You look like you’re going to fall asleep.”

Nathan practically purred under Duke’s touch. “He’s coming home tomorrow night. I am a little sleepy. You don’t have to stay.”

“Nate, sleep. I’m not going anywhere.” Duke whispered. 

Nathan sighed and snuggled closer to Duke. He was asleep minutes later. 

Duke continued to stroke Nathan’s hair, wondering again why the universe put them together. A lot of people believed it was because they were destined for something big but Duke liked to think it was just to make them happy. He was never happier than when he was in Nathan’s arms, and he truly believed what he told him earlier. He had no doubt he would have fallen in love with Nathan without the soul bond. He closed his eyes and focused on Nathan’s steady breathing, before long he was sleeping too.


	6. Chapter 6

******  
“Are you seriously telling me you’d rather stay home and study than go to this bonfire?” Bill asked Nathan after school one Friday in June.

Nathan rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to stay home but I need this class to graduate and if I fail this test the Chief and Duke are going to kill me.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure there will be another bonfire before you leave for college.” 

“I’m not worried. If there isn’t a big one we can have our own. Have a great time and if you guys drink too much, call me. I’ll come drive you home.”

“Will do. Gotta go, Meg’s waiting.” Bill waved at a figure sitting on the grass in front of the school. 

“Meg, huh? Is it serious?” Nathan asked.

Bill shrugged. “Neither of our bonds have activated so could be but we both still have about a year before we’re free to choose on our own.”

Nathan smiled. “She’s sweet. Maybe you’ll both get lucky and you’ll be bonded.”

“Here’s to hoping!” Bill waved to Nathan and darted across the grass. 

Nathan jumped into his Bronco and headed home. He wasn’t thrilled to be missing one of the biggest bonfires of the year but he wasn’t kidding about needing to pass this chemistry final. If he didn’t he’d have to go to summer school and Duke would kill him for ruining their last responsibility free summer and his dad would kill him for not graduating with his class. 

******

Nathan was planning to spend the evening surrounded by all his chemistry notes, snacks and lots of coffee. Unfortunately, things don’t always go as planned. One minute he was pouring himself another cup of coffee and grabbing a beer for his father, the next he was on the floor in excruciating pain covered in hot coffee and cold beer. 

Garland heard the crash and ran to the kitchen. “Nathan? What happened?”

Groaning and holding his face, Nathan tried to answer. “I’m guessing Duke just got punched in the face.” He groaned and shifted his hands to his groin. “And now he just got kicked in the balls.”

Garland held out a hand. “Is he getting beat up? Do I need to send a cruiser down there?”

“No, it seems like just the two hits.” He took his father’s hand and staggered to a kitchen chair. 

“Let me look at your face. Oh yeah, someone got him good, you’re already starting to bruise. Let me get you some frozen peas. Are you sure you don't want me to send a cruiser to get him?”

Nathan took the peas and put them on his eye. “No. I’m fine. Bill and Geoff are there, so I’m sure Duke’s fine. I really need to get back to studying.”

“Sit here a few more minutes so I can keep an eye on you. You’ve got all weekend to study.” Garland took the peas off Nathan’s eye and grimaced. “It’s swelling shut. I’m going to have to call the McShaws and get you both over to see Gloria in the morning.”

Nathan groaned, just what he needed, trying to study with only one good eye. “I’m okay, really.”

He didn’t get the rest of his sentence out before Duke was bursting through the front door calling his name.

“Kitchen!” Garland called back. 

Duke ran into the kitchen, followed by Geoff and Bill. “Oh my god, Nate. I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

Nathan took the peas off his face and looked at Duke. “What do you think?”

Duke knelt in front of Nathan and threw his arms around him. “I’m so sorry, baby, it was...”

Nathan pushed him back. “Duke! Will you stop channeling mom! It’s creepy when you say it.”

Garland opened the freezer and took out another bag of frozen peas and tossed it to Duke. “Sit. And start talking. Do we need to go to the station and fill out a report?”

Duke sat next to Nathan and sighed. “Kinda got into an argument with Chaz and his buddies.”

Garland shook his head. “Why am I not surprised?” 

“For once Chief, it wasn’t Duke’s fault...mostly.” Geoff interjected.

“I was minding my own business, sitting with Geoff and Bill drinking a be-coke.” Duke looked over to Garland who just rolled his eyes and motioned for him to continue. 

Relieved he wasn’t going to get lectured about underage drinking, Duke continued. “When Chaz and his crew walked by and made some offhand comment about Nathan. Wondering why my ‘precious soulmate’ wasn’t following me around like a puppy dog. I glared at him but ignored him. He started laughing with his buddies that maybe the Chief had wised up and was keeping Nathan away from the Crocker scum. I didn’t want to fight, really I didn’t.”

“So, Duke stood up to leave.” Bill continued. “Chaz followed yelling various drunken insults, but for the most part Duke ignored him until he got a bit too personal...”

“I’m not going to repeat what he said but I spun on him and got in his face. Told him he must really be an asshole because even my father was bonded by his age and that the universe must really hate him. I’m guessing he didn’t like being compared to a Crocker because he hauled off and punched me. I didn’t see it coming but I did laugh it off, which earned me the knee in the balls...to which I did not laugh off.” Duke winced with the memory. “He made one last comment about my mother and to be honest I’m not exactly sure if he was referring to Elizabeth or Lia, so I punched him. Then we left.”

Garland just shook his head. “Okay, I gotta admit that wasn’t your fault but maybe next time this happens you just keep walking.“

“It would’ve been funny if he hadn’t hurt Nathan, too. I’m really sorry. The Chief is right, I should’ve walked away.” Duke was on his knees again hugging Nathan. “Do you forgive me?”

Nathan pulled Duke up and hugged him. “I’m not mad but maybe it’s a not a good idea to get snarky with someone like Chaz, he’s an asshole.”

“Yeah, I know but not only did he insult you but he insulted my mother. What was I supposed to do?”

Nathan ruffled Duke’s hair affectionately. “Just walk away next time. Now I’m fine, so why don’t you guys just go back to the bonfire. You don’t have to babysit me.”

Geoff pulled out a chair and sat down. “Nah, who knows what other crazy shit Chaz and his caveman buddies will start saying. I’d rather stay here and make sure you pass this chem final.”

“Are you sure? This has got to be the most boring Friday night you’ve had since grade school, Geoff.” Nathan laughed. 

Garland took both bags of frozen peas and put them back in the freezer. “On that note, I’m going to go watch tv. Here’s some money for pizza and there is soda in the fridge. Hopefully, all three of you can help him.”

“Don’t worry, Chief, at the end of the month Nathan will be walking across the stage with the rest of us.” Geoff predicated. 

Nathan looked at his friends sitting around the table and smiled. “Really guys, you don't have to stay home because I’ve got a black eye.”

“Nathan, baby,” Geoff started, earning a punch from Nathan and a groan from Duke. “We all want you to graduate. I don’t want to spend the summer listening to either of you whine because you have to go to summer school. So, stop complaining order some pizza and let’s start studying.”

***************

Graduation was a week away and everyone was preparing for the summer. Duke was no exception. He had big plans for the summer but he needed some help which is how he found himself in Gloria’s office waiting for her to complete her rounds. He walked around looking at the degrees on the walls, the books on the shelves and the decorations on her desk. He looked at his watch and sat down in the chair wondering for the hundredth time how he was going to start this conversation. Maybe this was a mistake. What if she laughed and told him to figure it out on his own, but that was stupid, Gloria was like no adult he had ever met, except maybe Elizabeth. But this was one thing he’d never be able to talk to Elizabeth about, even if she wasn’t gone. Gloria wouldn’t laugh. She would get all practical and talk him through everything. At least that was what Duke was counting on.

Gloria bustled into the office a few minutes later. “Well, hello there, kiddo. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” 

Duke tried to look at her but felt embarrassed so he turned his attention to his hands. “I have...uh...I need some...” he cleared his throat and tried again. “Do you remember the day you explained the whole soulmate thing to me and Nate?”

Gloria nodded and sat down at her desk. “Sure do, that was one interesting night.”

“You said you’d explain about feeling each other’s pleasure.” Duke felt his face heat up with the blush he knew was spreading all the way down his neck. He sighed, he wasn’t usually the one who blushed, that was Nathan. 

“Aaaah, was waiting for one of you to come to me about that. Though I kinda thought you would’ve been here a few years ago. So, in totally technical terms when one of you touches...”

Duke stood up and turned away from Gloria. “No...uh...we kinda figured that out on our own. Probably when we were thirteen...wow...didn’t realize this was going to be so hard to talk to you about. I mean you’re not a normal adult so I thought I could just talk to you like you were Bill or Geoff...”

“Not sure it’s a compliment to be compared to a teenage boy but I’ve been called worse. Okay spit it out, buttercup.”

Duke figured if he wasn’t man enough to say it then he wasn’t ready to do it, so he turned back to Gloria and looked her straight in the eyes. “I want to have sex.”

Gloria kept eye contact and pointed to the chair. “Sit down. Let’s have a conversation.”

Duke let out the breath he’d been holding and sat down. “You aren’t going to tell me I’m too young?”

Gloria let out a bark of laughter. “You’re eighteen. Now if you’d come to me a few years ago, maybe I’d tell you to wait but then again maybe not. I’m assuming because you’re here talking to me that you want to have sex with Nathan?”

Duke looked confused for a second. “What? Yes, of course! Who else would I want to have sex with?”

“Just trying to make sure we’re on the same page. You know you can still have sex with someone other than your soulmate, I mean it’s kinda awkward because your soulmate feels everything but it has happened. And I’m not even sure anyone ever talked to you two about your sexuality. Do either of you like women?”

Duke’s head was spinning and Gloria hadn’t even gotten to the sex talk. “Uh...actually, Elizabeth talked to us before she...died. That was a very interesting conversation to say the least.”

Gloria studied him. “Interesting how?”

Duke chuckled. “Well, it came right on the heels of the Chief catching us naked in Nathan’s bed when we were fifteen.”

“Oh lord, are you two totally without sense? We live in a coastal town with tons of private coves and beaches, okay, I guess that’s water under the bridge now, what happened? Did he blow a gasket?”

Duke shook his head. “Actually, no. We weren’t really doing anything but he grabbed Nathan and yanked him out of the bed. But I gotta give him credit, he didn’t yell. He actually looked resigned. And once he realized his grip on Nathan’s arm was hurting me, he let go. He spoke low, told both of us to get dressed and sit. He sat in front of us for what seemed like hours but was probably only a minute or two before he left. We could hear him arguing with Elizabeth. And then the the most embarrassing moment of my life occurred. Elizabeth came in and started trying to have the sex talk with us.”

Gloria threw her head back and laughed. “That woman was something else. She was pure goodness. I’m dying to hear what she said to you.”

“She tried, she really did but we already knew most of what she was trying to tell us. We had just gotten through sex ed in school and we...uh...had experimented with other things so the only thing we really didn’t know about was sex itself. That’s when she stopped and asked us if we were happy with the bond. If either of us had ever thought about girls.”

“Very good question. And have you, thought about girls?” Gloria prodded.

“No. I mean I appreciate how pretty they are but I’ve never wanted to kiss one. Nathan on the other hand...”

“He’s expressed interest in both sexes? You think he’s bisexual?”

“That’s not it really. Maybe. He wants kids. He blurted it out when Elizabeth asked how we felt about girls. And I made one of many mistakes concerning this bond...I told him I’d be okay with him having kids, wouldn’t stand in his way. Elizabeth misunderstood me and started talking about adopting when we were old enough but Nathan caught my meaning. He didn’t talk to me for almost three days. Thought I didn’t want him because he wanted kids and I didn’t. Sometimes I have no idea why were bonded. I mean there are hardly any same sex bonds that I know of. Why would we be bonded if only one of us wants kids?” 

“Oh boy, that’s a loaded question. One I don’t have an answer for. It’s true that I’ve done a lot of research on soulmates but I’ve never come across a bond like yours. I used to think you two were destined for something big but after many conversations with Elizabeth I’m starting to agree with her.” 

Duke furrowed his brow. “About what?”

“I think something happened that day on the hill and whatever deities control soul bonds saw two souls in desperate need and just put you together. I think you were meant to save each other, not Haven. And we are so off topic from what you came in here for. I’m going to ask you a very serious question. Can you picture your life without Nathan?”

Duke didn’t hesitate. “No. I love him with everything I have. Which is why I want to do this.”

“And you may not know the answer to this but does Nathan feel the same?”

“Well, he told me a few weeks ago that I was his everything and he tells me everyday that he loves me...does that count?”

Gloria smiled a soft smile unlike the ones Duke had ever seen her give other people. “Yes, kiddo. That counts. Now let’s get back to what you really came in here for. Have you talked to anyone else about this, like maybe Nathan?”

“Yeah, we’ve discussed this. We’re both okay waiting but I’m not sure what we’re waiting for exactly. But anyone else? No. I mean the Chief has accepted our being soulmates but this isn’t something either of us could talk to him about. Don’t get me wrong I know he knows we’ve...we...he’s seen us kiss. And I know he loves me and accepts me, he even calls me his son but can you picture asking him anything about sex? Especially sex with Nathan?’

Gloria cackled. “I can see your point. Though I’d love to see Garland try to explain this to you.”

“You’re a bit twisted, Gloria, has anyone ever told you that?” 

“Many, many times, kiddo. Okay, look. I will explain to you the basic mechanics of sex with Nathan, I will explain where to get supplies and yes, you will always need supplies but you have to promise me that you will make sure this is what you both want. Because there is no coming back from this. If it either of you aren’t ready for the emotional impact...well, it’s going to be rough to pick up the pieces. You are soulmates. You have your whole lives ahead of you, together. If the timing isn’t right that’s okay, wait. If you both love each other, and I have no doubt you do, it won’t matter if you do this tomorrow or in ten years. Okay?”

Duke swallowed hard and realized just how big a step he wanted to take in his relationship with Nathan. “Okay. I’ll make sure we’re both ready.”

Satisfied he understood how serious a commitment this was, Gloria nodded. She then spent the next half hour explaining exactly what was involved with having sex with a man. Duke interrupted with a few questions and comments but for the most part just sat and listened. After she was done talking, Duke felt a lot better than he had when he came in. Gloria’s no nonsense explanations made something that scared the hell out of him seem less scary and more intriguing. 

“If you feel uncomfortable going to Kmart or CVS in town, head over to Derry. You can get your condoms and everything else in both places. I’d also suggest you not do this where you’re going to get caught. I’m not telling you where to go, you’re smart, you can figure that out on your own. My last piece of advice for you on this subject is never and I mean never use sex as a weapon. Do you understand?”

“Yeah, I understand.” 

“I’m also going to give you the names of a few books that may help. I know this all seems overwhelming and there will be people out there that aren’t going to be kind to you about having a male soulmate. But always remember that there is nothing wrong with you or Nathan. Love is love. I’ve watched you two grow up...you are meant for each other don’t ever forget that.” She waited for Duke to nod his understanding before she continued. “Okay, enough of the sappy shit. One last thing before I send you on your merry way. Later, not tomorrow or even next year but maybe in five or so years, come see me with Nathan. If you both decide you want kids we can discuss all your options and believe me you have options.”

Duke stood up and looked at Gloria. “Thank you so much for everything. You really made all this less overwhelming. And it wasn’t as awkward as I thought it was going to be.”

Gloria waved him off. “No problem, kiddo. I meant what I said all those years ago in Elizabeth’s living room, I will do everything I can to help you and keep you both safe if you need it. Now get out of here so I can take a nap. I’m not getting any younger you know.”

Duke laughed and thanked her again before he left, feeling lighter and happier than when he came in. 

**********

Garland walked past Nathan’s room the morning after graduation and looked in to see if he was awake. He sighed and lifted his eyes to the ceiling. “God help me Elizabeth, he is definitely your son. Takes everything literally. I guess I should be thankful they have their clothes on this time.” He stood in the doorway watching Duke and Nathan sleep wrapped around each other for a few minutes, before he quietly reached to close the door. 

Duke opened his eyes and nuzzled into Nathan’s neck. “He’s gone, chicken. What happened to ‘I don’t care what he says, I’m going to tell him we’re sleeping in the same bed from now on’?”

Nathan turned to face Duke. “Okay, so that may have been the alcohol talking last night. I can’t believe he didn’t burst in here yelling.”

“Nate, give your dad a break. Yes, we’re soulmates but we’re still kids living in our parent’s house. Can we stop flaunting this in his face. He loves us and he’s trying so hard. Where is this rebelliousness coming from anyway?”

Nathan took a minute to think about Duke’s words and he sighed. “I don’t know. I guess I just want him to treat me like an adult and to realize this isn’t a stupid high school crush. Why fight the inevitable? We’re going to be living together soon enough.”

“Wow. Do you hear yourself? You want to be treated like an adult but you’re acting like a child. He knows this isn’t a high school crush. Maybe he just wants to keep us innocent for a little while longer...maybe he isn’t ready to face this place all by himself. You’re leaving for college in a few months and I’m probably taking the apartment above the restaurant. It’s gotta be tough on him being here without us and mom. And honestly, do you think he needs the visuals of us doing...well, what we do?”

“How did you get to be so smart? Alright, no more sharing the same bed. At least not here. We still going away next week?” Nathan ran his hands down Duke’s side.

Duke laughed softly. “Yes, we are still going away. Now can we get up and try not to get snarky with the Chief?”

Nathan brought his hand back up Duke’s side and smiled, grinned really. “Do we have to get up?”

“Are you kidding me? I am not doing anything with the Chief right downstairs. And don’t even try that smile. It won’t work this time.” Duke gave Nathan a long lazy kiss before throwing the covers off and heading to the bathroom. 

“You don’t know what you’re missing...” 

Before closing the door on him, Duke looked at Nathan. “Uh, yes I do. Stop tempting me and get out of bed.”

Nathan laughed but did what Duke asked. Not waiting for Duke to get out of the bathroom, he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, making his way to the kitchen. “Morning, Chief.”

Garland handed his son a cup of coffee and pulled out another mug for Duke, who he was sure would be down minutes later. “Sleep well? You came in late last night.”

“We were at the McShaws celebrating our freedom.” Nathan eyed his father wondering if he was going to bring up where Duke slept.

Garland waved him off. “Oh, I know where you were. Just making conversation. Want some breakfast? I can cook you something.”

“Duke’ll be down in a minute and he’ll-” Nathan stopped talking when his father glared at him. “What? He likes cooking.”

“And I’m offering to cook for you both. Won’t be able to do that in a few months.” Garland took a long drink of his coffee.

“You know what? Yeah, I’d love one of your famous vegetable omelets.” 

Garland opened the refrigerator, pulling out the ingredients. “Famous, eh?”

“It’s one of the best omelets I’ve eaten. Even better than anything Duke can make.” Nathan walked over to his father and attempted an awkward one armed hug. “Thank you for everything, Dad.”

Garland pulled out the cutting board to chop the peppers and onions for the omelet. He blinked while he chopped the onion. “Damn onions.” He muttered under his breath. 

*******  
Nathan set his napkin on the table. “That was some of the best food I’ve eaten that you haven’t cooked.”

“Thank you, I think?” Duke leaned back in his chair and studied Nathan’s face. He couldn’t believe the changes he saw. His was no longer the young boy he fell in love with all those years ago, he was almost a man. A man who could turn him into mush with one look from those bright blue eyes he would never tire of staring into. 

Nathan caught him staring and smiled. “What’s that look for?”

“When did you get so gorgeous? When did you stop looking like a teenager?”

“I grew up? And so did you. If I’m gorgeous then so are you. Though I think hot, sexy, stunning might be better words.”

“You want to get out of here?” Duke was already pulling his wallet and dropping cash on the table before Nathan had a chance to answer. Grabbing Nathan’s hand, he carefully led him out of the restaurant to the Land Rover. 

Nathan backed Duke into the side of the truck and rested his hands on his hips. “Where to now?”

Duke moaned softly at Nathan’s forcefulness. He captured Nathan’s lips with his, letting his tongue sweep inside his mouth briefly before pulling back. “There’s a B&B a few miles down the road that’s expecting us. Beautiful view of the ocean, king sized bed, and a bathtub that can fit us both with room to spare. Think you can keep your hands off me for a few more minutes?”

Nathan let his hands wander up Duke’s shirt, seeking out the warm flesh underneath. Leaning to press his lips against Duke’s neck, he shook his head. “No, I can’t keep my hands off you...you’re sexy and I just want to touch you all over.”

Duke groaned and pushed Nathan back so he could open the door. “Enough with the pretty words...”

Nathan hopped in the truck and waited while Duke got in. “You like my pretty words.”

“Yes, baby, I do.” Duke grinned at Nathan’s grimace.

“Do that when we’re at this B&B and you’ll be sleeping alone.” 

“Who said we’re going to be sleeping?”

Nathan’s hand gripped Duke’s thigh. “Will you hurry up and start the truck before I start taking your clothes off here?”

Duke turned the key in the ignition. “Your wish is my command.”

By the time they were checked in and in their room, Nathan had Duke’s shirt off and was working on unzipping his pants. “God, you are so hot. I want run my hands all over your body. I want to feel your skin pressed against mine. Are you going to take those shoes off and help me get these pants off?”

Duke caught Nathan around the waist and stilled his hands. “Nate, we have all night and half the day tomorrow, slow down or you’ll ruin my surprise.”

“It’s just been so long since I had you naked next to me.” Nathan whined.

“So impatient. Trust me, we can take our time. Tonight is just about us. Okay?” Duke crouched down and took off his shoes and socks then reached out to take Nathan’s off. 

Nathan pulled Duke up to him and pulled him close. “What surprise do you have planned?” He asked, remembering Duke’s earlier words. 

“You’ll see. Now let’s go see if that bed is as comfortable as it looks.” Duke gently moved Nathan to the bed and gave him a tiny push. Nathan laughed and caught Duke’s hand to bring him down on top of him. 

Duke took in the sight beneath him and felt his heart swell. Nathan was staring at him, love written all over his face. He pushed his hands slowly up Nathan’s shirt and pulled it over his head. Leaning forward he grabbed Nathan’s wrists and pulled his hands over his head. “You look gorgeous like this all laid out for me.” He dipped his head and kissed Nathan’s neck, feeling himself harden at the sounds spilling from Nathan’s lips when he kissed the sensitive spot behind his ear. 

“You are so good at that. How did you get so good?”

“Practice. We’ve been doing this since we were fifteen. I hope I know I how to turn you on by now.” Duke moved to kiss along his jaw, stopping to give him a deep kiss.

“Let me go, please. I want to touch you.”

Duke shivered with the pleasure he felt through their bond and released Nathan’s wrists. He moved his kisses lower, searching out the spot near Nathan’s side that made him whimper. 

“Can I take those off now?” Nathan reached between them and pushed Duke’s pants slowly past his narrow hips. Not waiting for an answer he kept sliding them down until Duke wiggled out of them and let them fall to the floor. Nathan whimpered and grabbed the sheets when Duke’s tongue found the spot. “Holy shit...do that again...”

Duke smirked at the reaction and ever so slowly ran his tongue over the sensitive spot again, earning another whimper from Nathan. “I love that sound.” He moved his hands to unzip Nathan’s pants and slowly pulled them off until they were finally naked against each other. 

Nathan arched into Duke, letting their erections slide against each other. “Make me come....please...it’s been so long...”

Duke groaned and slid his hand between them. “It’s been a week but if this is what you want.” He wrapped his hand around Nathan and with two strokes he was spilling into Duke’s hand. “Now can I take my time?” Duke pulled a few tissues from the nightstand and cleaned his hand.

“What about you? Are you going to let me?” Nathan reached down to take hold of Duke.

Duke kissed him hard, moaning into his mouth as Nathan tightened his grip and ran his thumb across the tip, bringing Duke over the edge with a few quick strokes. 

“Nate, I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Nathan whispered against Duke’s lips. 

“I want to...can we...do you want to?” Suddenly nervous he couldn’t get the words out. 

Nathan pulled back to look in Duke’s eyes. His breath caught with the pure desire he saw. “Fuck me?”

Duke had never been so nervous in his life. He swallowed hard. “Are you sure? We don’t have to, we can wait.”

Nathan shook his head. “I don’t want to wait anymore. I want to try this...unless you want me to?”

“Do you want to? I’m good either way. I mean I’d have to explain...”

“You can do it. I trust you, what do I need to do?” 

“Uh...I gotta find my bag.” Duke hopped of the bed, his heart pounding as he rummaged through his bag for the condoms and lube. Hands shaking he tossed them on the bed and slowly walked back to Nathan. 

Nathan reached up and pulled Duke down on top of him and kissed him deep and searching. 

Duke rolled them over so Nathan was on top and brought his hand slowly down his back to grab his ass. Breaking away to catch his breath, he spoke softly. “This might suck. I’m so nervous.”

Nathan smiled at him. “If it sucks we’ll just have to keep doing it until it doesn’t suck anymore.”

Duke huffed out a nervous laugh. “We can do this a few ways. Do you want to face me or will that be to much?”

Nathan grinned. “I love watching you.”

Duke flipped him again and sat back on his heels. He reached for the lube and tried to remember everything that Gloria told him. The bottle opened with loud snap and Nathan jumped. Duke chuckled. “You’re nervous, too?”

“This is big, Duke...yeah, I’m nervous. What do I have to do?” 

“Just get comfortable and kinda...um...can I?” Duke bent Nathan’s legs and adjusted his hips a a few times. He picked up the lube and coated his finger. “Tell me if I hurt you...”

“I think you’ll know if you do. I think you’ll feel it.” Nathan reminded him. 

Duke slowly brought his finger to push into Nathan, he barely touched skin before Nathan yelped. “That’s cold!”

Duke laughed. “I’m sorry, didn’t realize.” He pulled back and waited a minute before trying again. He pressed slowly into Nathan, gasping at the strange feeling that came across their bond. “Better?”

Nathan made a face. “I’m not sure better is the right word that feels weird.”

Duke stilled his hand. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, keep going...it doesn’t hurt.”

Duke pressed further in and twisted his finger, searching Nathan’s face for signs of discomfort or pain. “You good for another?”

Nathan nodded not trusting himself to speak. 

“I need words Nate. I have to make sure.”

“Y-yes. I’m okay.” Nathan stammered.

Duke pulled his finger out and added more lube before he pressed in, with two fingers this time. His breath caught with the feeling. He curled his fingers and moved slowly. “There’s supposed to be a spot if I touch-“

Nathan cried out. “Fuck! I’m seeing stars...what did you do?” 

Duke steadied his own breath and curled his finger again. “This.”

“That feels so fucking good...god, if you do that again this is going to be all over...”

Duke nodded uncurling his fingers to twist them a few times before adding a third finger, being careful to avoid that spot. “Still good? I can stop...”

“Don’t you dare fucking stop...” Nathan choked out. 

A few more twists and Duke pulled his fingers out. He wiped them off on a tissue and stared into Nathan’s eyes. “God you are beautiful. Are you sure you want this?”

Nathan brought his hands up to frame Duke’s face.”I want this. I want you.”

With shaking hands, Duke opened the condom and rolled it on. He added more lube and gripped Nathan’s hips. Hoping he did everything right he pressed into Nathan, sucking in his breath with the feelings that threatened to overwhelm him. 

Nathan’s hands shot up and gripped Duke’s arms. “Fuck that hurts...stop...don’t move...”

Duke stilled, panting through the burn he was feeling along with Nathan. “I’m sorry...we can-“

“You tell me we can stop again and I won’t be responsible for my actions...give me minute...” Nathan took a few deep breaths and forced himself to relax. “Okay...keep going...”

Duke pressed forward slowly, biting his bottom lip to keep from crying out with the not quite pain. “This feels...strange but it’s getting better...”

“Uh huh...” Nathan relaxed his grip on Duke’s arms as he got used to the feeling of Duke inside him.

Duke pushed a little more and he was deep inside Nathan. “Need me to stop for a minute?” 

“Yeah...it’s a lot...feeling all of you is a lot...” Nathan whispered. 

Duke grabbed Nathan’s hand and brought it to his lips to kiss his palm. “But you feel so good around me. I want to move...let me know when I can move...”

“You can move.” 

Thinking to ease some of the discomfort, Duke brought his hand between them and stroked Nathan’s cock. It didn’t take much for him to be fully erect again, moaning with pleasure.

“Oh yeah, that feels fucking amazing. Keep doing that.”

Duke kept stroking Nathan and tentatively moved his hips. Nathan closed his eyes and moaned softly. “Does that feel good, Nate?”

“Uh huh...you can move a little more...it doesn’t hurt...you feel so good inside me...never knew it would feel so good to have you fuck me...”

Duke groaned. “Oh my god...keep talking. I love your pretty words...”

“You mean my dirty words.” Nathan grinned opening his eyes to look at Duke. “Fuck you are so big...I can feel all of you...oh god I’m so close...”

“Nate, I need to move...” Duke whined, trying desperately not to move to much. 

“Go ahead...fuck me.” 

Duke moved faster, stroking Nathan in time with thrusts, staring lovingly into his eyes.

“Duke...I can’t...I’m not going to...oh my god...” Nathan struggled to hold back but the pleasure was too intense and he was spilling into Duke’s hand with loud shout. “God...Duke...”

“I know. I felt it too. I’m almost there, you okay? Or you need to stop?”

Nathan bit his lip, guilty that Duke hadn’t finished but aware of the pain he was starting to feel every time Duke moved. “Don’t stop. I’m good.” he managed to choke out.

“Ow! No...that hurts...what the fuck, Nate? You need to tell me to stop.” Duke pulled out and rolled off Nathan.

Nathan immediately covered his face with kisses. “I’m so sorry...you didn’t...and I just...I’m sorry...”

Duke took off the condom and tossed it in the garbage before rolling to face Nathan. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m okay. Did you honestly think this was going to be perfect the first time?”

Nathan lowered his eyes to get away from Duke’s intense gaze. “But it was perfect. Being with you made it perfect for me.” 

“Nate, I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant...oh boy...that was intense...and god, I was so nervous. It was probably my fault. I should know by now you get overwhelmed easily.” He held Nathan’s face in his hands trying to say something to take away the guilt he knew he was feeling. 

Nathan curled closer to Duke and nuzzled into his hair. “We could, uh, do it again?”

Duke ran his hands down Nathan’s back, enjoying how the soft skin felt beneath his fingers. “We could definitely do it again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t go into the whole mechanics of how the soulmate bond is chosen/activated but wanted to explain that not everyone is bonded. Soulmate bonds activate (usually) between 18-20 and if they don’t people are free to choose. That’s what happens with Meg and Bill. For whatever reason they aren’t bonded and end up choosing each other. They stay together and are happy 😊 
> 
>  
> 
> I’d love to hear about a favorite line or your favorite part. Comments are always welcome!!
> 
> Looks like this is going to be longer than 10 chapters. It’s all done and I misjudged the length of the chapters when I started dividing them up. More to come on Thursday!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short and the next one is very long....sooooo, I’m going to update again on Saturday. Hope you enjoy! As always, thank you for reading and comments make me happy 😊

**December 1996  
21 years old**

“How does one win a boat in a card game?” Nathan asked suspiciously.

“I had the better hand and they bet their boat. I swear it’s all legal. People do it al the time.” Duke assured him.

Still not sure how Duke won a boat, Nathan shook his head. “What are you going to do with a boat?” 

“Uh...we, it’s going to be ours. And it’s a little more than a boat. It’s an old cargo ship.”

“Okay, what are we going to do with a cargo ship? Go sail off into the sunset?” 

“Sometimes that doesn’t seem like a bad idea, Nate. Can you imagine it? Going somewhere where no one knows us? Where no one looks at us and says ‘the universe has big plans for you’? Where we can just be happy?” Duke looked out the window of Nathan’s bedroom wistfully.

“You really hate it here, don’t you?” Nathan came up behind him and slid his arms around his waist. 

Duke shrugged. “Sometimes. This place it has too many secrets and bad memories. Add that to our situation and yeah, I hate it. But you don’t and I love you, so here we are.”

Nathan gently turned Duke around and studied his face. “What’s really going on? What happened while I was gone? Tell me so I can help, please.”

“It’s nothing. I’m sorry...let’s grab the Chief and go out to celebrate your new job with Haven PD.” Duke kissed Nathan’s cheek and pulled away from him. 

Nathan caught his arm as he passed. “Duke, this is me, you can tell me anything and I’ll still be here when you’re done. What happened?”

“You’re not going to want me after you hear this. And I won’t blame you. We can talk to Gloria about severing our bond...”

“What the hell? What could be so bad you think I’d want to sever our bond? You are my everything. Why would I throw away fourteen years?” Nathan was thoroughly confused. 

He watched Duke deflate and sink onto the bed. He put his head in his hands and took several deep breaths. “I know about my Trouble. Everything about the Crocker Curse and you aren’t going to want me after you know what I might do. Vince and Dave told me everything.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you talked to them?”

Duke looked up, the fear and resignation in his eyes. “Because after they told me about my Trouble I knew you’d want to leave and I wanted to have one last Christmas with you.”

Nathan knelt in front of Duke and took his face in his hands. “Stop talking like that. I want a lifetime of Christmases with you. Tell me...I’m not going to judge you or want to leave you. I swear to you I’m not going to sever our bond.”

Duke looked into Nathan’s eyes and his throat went dry with the pure adoration he saw in those blue eyes he loved so much. He lowered his head and let out a strangled sob. “I’m a killer, that’s my Trouble, I kill people to end their family’s trouble. But that’s not all, when troubled blood gets on my skin I absorb it and get a high that Vince said my father described as a perfect state of euphoria. And there’s some sort of temporary super strength too.”

Nathan gently lifted Duke’s face. “You are not a killer. You are the gentlest, sweetest, most loving person I know. You are not your father and you could never be like him. You know that, right? What else did Vince have to say about your Trouble?”

“I’m supposed to be a last resort against Troubles that can’t be controlled. My father saw it as his duty to Haven, he embraced it. I don’t want it. Vince said it’s inevitable that something will trigger it. I don’t want to kill people. I don’t want to get addicted and become like my father and his father.”

“Addicted? To killing? That’s what happened to your father?” Nathan asked gently. 

Duke shook his head, trying very hard to contain the tears forming in his eyes. “The blood. The more blood I absorb the more I crave it. Vince said in the end my father was so addicted he was just killing Troubled people to get his fix. And not people with harmful troubles...people like you whose Trouble isn’t harmful to anyone but themselves. Vince hinted that if I got your blood on me while...well, you know...I could kill you.”

“Vince is an asshole. All of this is speculation, with you I mean. Your Trouble may never activate. Did Vince tell you how he activated your father? I remember Gloria mentioning that day when we found out about our bond.”

“Not really. Just that he used his own blood.”

“But there has to be a trigger. My mother said mine was the terror that I must have felt right before I hit the tree. So, we find out what your trigger is and we avoid it. But even if we don’t it doesn’t matter. I’m not leaving you or severing our bond over this. I promise. ” Nathan assured him. 

“Nate, you don't know what you are promising. Why would you risk your life just by being with me? I could kill us both one day just by having sex that’s too rough. Or what if I have to kill someone, Vince said sometimes people come to the Crockers and beg to be killed their Trouble is that bad. Will you still love me and want me then? I swear to God that I don’t want this...but what if I have no choice? What if it’s my fate?” Duke was openly crying now and he hated how pathetic it made him feel. 

“That you’re even thinking of all these things shows me what kind of person you are. You will always be my love. My soulmate. My everything. I don’t care about your Trouble. We will deal with it if it ever triggers. Why can’t you trust me?”

Duke threw his arms around Nathan’s neck. “I do trust you. I trust you with my life and I know you feel the same way and that terrifies me. You’re willing to put your life in my hands because you love me that much and I’m so overwhelmed I don’t know what to do or say.”

“You don’t have to do anything. Just stay with me and love me.” Nathan pleaded. 

Something in Nathan’s voice cut through all the fear and Duke pulled back just enough to crush his lips against Nathan’s. He kissed like it would be the last time they ever kissed and when they broke apart they were both struggling to catch their breath. “I love you and if this is really what you want I’m never leaving.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised an update today and I know I’m cutting it close but here it is! It’s a bit longer than the other chapters but after the short bit from Thursday I thought it would be nice to give all you lovely readers more...
> 
> This is their 25th year and there are 2 significant things that happen to them so the chapter will be divided into 2 parts. I hope you all enjoy!

**Spring 2000  
25 years old**

“Are you sure you want to do this with me? I know you haven’t had any real time off in a long time and walking the streets of Boston looking for my mother isn’t going to be much fun.” Duke poured some coffee in his travel mug.

“For the hundredth time, yes I want to do this with you. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to find out more for you.”

“You found out that as of six months ago she was alive. That’s more than anyone else has been able to find out, if they even tried. Somehow, I doubt Vince and Dave did all those searches they claimed.” Duke motioned for Nathan to go ahead of him so he could close and lock the hatch. 

“I doubt they did either. The Chief gave me a few names of private investigators he’s worked with in the past and that’s how we found her. But remember she might not be in Boston anymore.” Duke headed towards the Land Rover but Nathan grabbed his arm. “Let me drive.”

Duke hesitated but knew Nathan was only looking out for him, that this might be very emotional for him, so he nodded and waited while he unlocked the Bronco. 

Even though the drive to Boston took only three hours it seemed like an eternity to Duke. He hardly remembered his mother, probably because she left before he turned five. All he had was a faded picture Elizabeth gave him from some picnic on the beach when she was pregnant. Things with Simon hadn’t been so bad back then. He hadn’t started drinking, apparently that came after Duke was born, and they were in love. Duke knew finding his mother in Boston was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack but he had to try. He had to see her again, let her know he didn’t blame her for leaving him with Simon. He wanted to let her know he was safe, happy and loved. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t realize they had arrived at their hotel until Nathan parked the Bronco. 

“I’ll go check us in and then we can head to her last known address, okay?” Nathan was already getting out of the truck before Duke registered what he was saying. 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” He watched Nathan walk inside and took a deep breath. He was beginning to think Elizabeth was right, the universe didn’t have any big plans for them other than them being happy. Because being with Nathan was the best thing that ever happened to him and he thanked the universe everyday. 

Nathan was back a few minutes later. “Let me pull up the address and we can go.” He put the address in the GPS. “It’s not the best area of Boston. I want you to be prepared.”

“I know. I’m trying to stay hopeful but I know she may be in bad shape or she might not even be there anymore,” Duke said softly. “Thank you for coming with me. I’m starting to feel a little sick.”

Nathan pulled out of the spot and rested his hand on Duke’s leg. “No matter what we find, I’ll be right next to you and we’ll deal with it.”

Duke nodded and looked out the window, watching as the scenery became less cultured and more gritty. He felt a pang of guilt that his mother was probably living in one of these rundown apartment buildings and he had two comfortable places to rest his head, three if he counted the McShaw’s place. 

Nathan pulled over in front of a particularly dilapidated looking building and turned off the engine. He glanced at Duke and his heart sank. Duke looked devastated. He reached over and took his hand. “Hey, you have to remember none of this is your fault. We didn’t have the resources to find her before.”

Duke’s shoulders slumped and he turned to face Nathan. “I know, it just hurts to know that while I’ve been safe and warm, she’s been here...”

“Let’s go talk to the building manager.” Nathan hopped out of the truck and waited for Duke to get out. 

Once inside the dingy office, Duke hung back with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jacket. Nathan raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the man leaning on the counter as if to say ‘do you want me to do this?’ 

Without waiting for Duke to answer, Nathan walked over to the counter. “Excuse me...”

The man barely looked up. “We have one room or two room rentals. No lease. First and last month's rent and a security deposit are required. No clients after 2am. Fill this out.”

Nathan set his badge on the paper that was shoved in front of him and pushed it back. “I’m not here for a unit. I’m here to ask questions. And if you cooperate I’ll ignore your client comment.”

The man looked up and rolled his eyes. “Didn’t say anything illegal but I’ll bite, what do you want?”

Nathan glared at him. “Lia Crocker. This is her last known address.”

“Don’t normally know the tenants by name. Most give fake ones anyway. You got a picture?”

Nathan reached in his pocket and showed him the faded picture his mother had given Duke. “It’s old...”

“Oh, her. Yeah. She’s not here anymore. Couldn’t pay her rent. Had to kick her out last month. And before you ask, no I have no idea where she went. But if I had to guess I’d say two blocks over with the rest of the drug addicts and homeless. Anymore questions, Officer?”

Nathan shook his head. “No, thanks.” He looked to Duke and his heart broke, he was staring at Nathan with an expression of horror mixed with disgust. “Hey, it’s okay. Let’s get out of here.”

Duke reached for Nathan’s hand and let himself be led back to the Bronco. Once inside he turned to Nathan. “Homeless? Drug addict? How did this happen? I don't understand...”

“Your father severed their bond and left her broken and scared. She ran away in the middle of the night and had to leave you behind. I’m sure that took a toll on her. Do you want to go back to the hotel or do you want to go check the streets?”

“I want to go check. I have to know if she’s still here.” Duke looked determined. 

“I’m going to find somewhere to park this and we’ll walk, okay? If she’s here we’ll find her.” Nathan promised.

They parked the truck in a parking garage and started walking the streets. The homeless stuck together and hardly spoke to either of them and forget about getting any information out of any of the drug addicts. Duke was getting more and more discouraged with each person he spoke to. Nathan tried everything he could to get any of these people to talk but they were all scared and wary of outsiders. Duke slumped against a building about ready to call it quits. 

Nathan walked over to him and pulled him close. “I know this is very discouraging. Let me try that group right over there. If I don't get any information we’ll go back to the hotel and try again in the morning. Okay?”

“I-I didn’t realize this was going to be so hard...all these people are suffering...my mother could be one of them and I’ll never find her.” 

“Stay here, I’ll be right back.” Nathan walked toward the group of people across the street and tried to speak calmly as not to scare them. 

Duke watched while Nathan tried his best to get them to talk to him. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the building. He was about to tell Nathan he was done, that he couldn’t do this anymore today but before he could speak he heard a soft voice next to him.

“Hey there handsome, you got something to eat? Or maybe something to make me feel good?”

Duke opened his eyes and forgot how to breathe. Standing in front of him with her hand on his arm, was his mother. He opened his mouth to try to say something but she spoke again. 

“I don’t have any money but I’m sure we could work something out.” she ran her hand up and down his arm and smiled sweetly at him.

Duke stared at his mother. He wasn’t sure he heard her right, she couldn't have just offered herself to him...her son. “Wh-what was that?”

“I know I’m not young like most girls you’re probably used to but I can make you feel very good.’ She purred, moving closer to him. 

He started hyperventilating. “No...I can’t...can’t breathe...Nathan!” He had to fight every reflex in his body to push her away. He flattened himself against the building, praying Nathan heard him. 

Nathan looked up and raced across the street to Duke’s side. He sucked his breath in when he saw the woman in front of him. He put a calming hand on Duke’s shoulder. “Breathe, Duke, breathe...”

The woman took her hand off Duke’s arm and started to back away, shaking her head. “No...no...no...not possible...it can’t be...no...” She was staring wide eyed at Duke, all the color had drained from her face. She turned to run but Nathan’s hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

She struggled until Nathan spoke. “Lia?”

“How do you know my name? Who are you?” Lia narrowed her eyes at Nathan and pulled her arm free but didn’t move. 

“Nathan. My name is Nathan and this is Duke. Are-are you okay?” 

Lia glanced at Duke and she paled again. “I knew a Duke once. But that was a long time ago. What do you want? Are you cops? I wasn’t serious you know.” She directed the last part of the statement to Duke. 

Duke stared at his mother and tried to work out what to say to her. “I’m...you...you knew a Duke once?” He asked softly.

Lia seemed to deflate with the soft sound of Duke’s voice. She nodded tears forming in her eyes. “A very long time ago. I left him all alone.”

Nathan pulled out his phone and called his father. He looked at Duke. “You okay to just sit here? I don’t know what we should do. Gonna call the Chief.”

“I think so.” Duke whispered never taking his eyes off his mother. She still looked so much like the picture he had. Sure, she was older, strands of gray in her long dark hair but her features were still soft despite the way she was obviously living. He had dreamed of this moment for years but nothing prepared him for this, the broken woman in front of him and the feeling of guilt and helplessness. “Do you want to sit down?” He asked thinking to guide her to the steps of the building he was leaning on. He tried to stop his hand from shaking when he offered it to her. 

She glanced at his hand and then back to Nathan who seemed to be having a very animated conversation. She reached out and took his hand and let him lead her to the stairs. “I know it’s not possible but I have to know...are you...was your father...are you my Duke? Are you my son?”

Duke couldn’t speak around the lump that formed in his throat. He nodded instead, trying to steady his breathing. 

Lia didn’t have the same control Duke had, she burst into tears and tried to hug him but Duke backed away afraid to lose the last shred of control he had left. 

Nathan hung up the phone and hurried over to Duke and Lia. “The Chief wants us to take her to the hospital. He’s calling a friend who is going to meet us there. He’s a detective in Roxbury. He’s going to help us. I know you might not want to hear this but the Chief thinks she’d be better staying here.”

“What? Why?” 

Nathan knew Duke was struggling to hold on to what little control he had left. He took a deep breath. “Duke, she’s been gone twenty years. She ran from Haven in the dead of night because she was terrified. She’s living on the street, we don’t know if she’s a drug addict, if she‘s sick, we don’t know anything...taking her back could have disastrous consequences. Let’s get her to the hospital and see what they say.”

Duke knew Nathan was right. Taking her back to the place that was like hell to her was probably the worst thing they could do. He turned to Lia and tried to keep his voice calm while he talked to her. “We’re going to take you to the hospital, me and Nathan, we’re going to get you help.”

Lia stood and tried to back away. “No! Don’t want to be put away. Just want to stay here. I’m sorry for what I did...please don’t lock me up for it!”

Confused, Duke tried again to explain. “We’re not going to lock you up. We want to help you.” 

“I had to do it...I couldn’t live like that anymore. It hurt so much...I’m sorry...please just let me go...” 

“Lia, calm down. We aren’t going to hurt you.” Nathan soothed. 

“I wanted to die...I thought I was going to die...thought I killed us both...had to run...didn’t deserve you, Duke...I’m so sorry...” Lia sobbed into her hands. 

Duke gently took her hands away from her face. “What did you do? Why don’t you deserve me?”

“You don’t know? I...I stabbed him...I tried to...I wanted to die...almost killed us both but the bond broke instead...had to leave you behind...never forgave myself. I should have tried harder...been better. I just walked away...” Lia crumpled on the ground sobbing. 

Duke looked up at Nathan, eyes filled with unshed tears. All those years ago when Vince told them his mother had left, he told them Simon had severed the bond but he hadn’t, Lia had. She tried to kill them both because she couldn’t live with the abuse. Instead of dying she survived, the universe gave her a gift and broke the bond. 

Taking advantage of her emotional state, Nathan reached down and picked Lia up and headed to the garage where they parked the Bronco. Once they got to the truck and got her inside, he drove to the hospital his father directed them to. 

Once inside the ER, Nathan handed Lia over to the nurse and went to help Duke fill out the paperwork. 

“Nate, I don't know any of this information. She’s my mother and I don’t even know her birthday. She has no insurance and we can’t pay for any of this what are we going to do?” Duke was shaking so bad he dropped the pen.

Nathan picked the pen up and took the clipboard from Duke. “It’s going to be okay. When your mother is coherent she can fill the rest of this out. And as for payment, my father assured me it would be okay. This hospital has charity care for those who need it. She won’t have to pay for anything.”

“But what about the rehab? I know it costs a fortune and I doubt they have charity care. She needs help and I don’t think a night or two in the ER is going to fix everything. I’m so confused about what’s going on right now...I can’t imagine how she feels.” Duke slumped into his chair and turned towards Nathan, tears still in his eyes. 

Nathan leaned over and pulled Duke close to kiss the top of his head. “We’re going to figure this out. I promise. We always do, don’t we?”

Duke relaxed against Nathan and rested his head on his shoulder. “Yeah, we do.”

“Officer Wuornos?” 

Nathan turned his head at the voice. “Yes?”

“I’m Detective O’Sullivan. Your father called me. Said you could use some help?”

“We could. Have a seat?” Nathan gestured to the seat across from Duke.

Detective O’Sullivan sat down and looked from Nathan to Duke, waiting for one of them to speak. 

“I’m Nathan and this is Duke. Without going into the whole long and drawn out story, we just found Duke’s mother. She’s been gone from Haven for close to twenty years. She’s being evaluated right now.”

“Okay, first off you can call me Conor and second, maybe not give me the ultra detailed story but can you give me cliff notes version? Like why your mother left, how she ended up here, does she have a soulmate?”

“Lia did have a soulmate. Duke’s father, Simon. Cliff notes version? Simon was a bastard that should have been locked up. We’d been told from the time we were little that Simon beat Lia so badly that he severed their bond and she fled in the middle of the night...” Nathan started.

“...leaving me behind to face my father’s growing need for violence. We thought there were private investigators looking for her but that was a lie. When we found that out, Nathan hired his own investigators who got us her address. We found her on the street today.” Duke finished. 

Conor nodded. “And let me guess she was high or drunk and that’s why Garland suggested you bring her here and why he called me. I can help but you’re going to have to leave her here in Boston.”

“My father told me the same thing. Said it could be harmful to take her back with us.”

“Well, that’s part of it. The other part is that I know a place she can get the help she needs.” Conor said.

“We don’t have enough money for rehab. Nathan’s only been on the force a few years and I’m just a chef in my adopted family’s restaurant. Hell, right now we split time between my father in law’s house and an old cargo ship I won in a poker game because we can’t afford to buy a house.” Duke ran his hands through his hair and rested them on his neck. 

Nathan gave Duke’s hand a squeeze and turned to Conor. “He’s right, but I know my father can help us with the money. We just want her to get the help she needs.”

Conor put his hand up to stop them from talking and smiled. “Okay, slow down. Who said anything about money? My family runs a fully accredited non-profit rehab facility specifically for people who have been abused across their soul bond. It helps them come to terms with what happened and helps them move on. Now I have to ask, do you know how her bond was severed?”

Duke looked worried. “Why? Does it matter?”

“I need to assess the level of trauma she endured...is there something you’re worried about?”

“So, nothing we tell you will change your mind about helping her?” Duke asked still wary.

“No. I told Garland I would help and I won’t go back on my word.” Conor replied studying them both. 

It was Nathan who spoke next. “We found out something today that I’m not sure anyone in Haven knows.” He hesitated and looked to Duke, who gave him a slight nod. “It was Lia who broke the bond, she tried to kill them both. She said she couldn’t take the pain anymore.”

“And here I thought you were going to tell me something serious. It’s okay. Duke, your mother did the only thing she could. If she had run with the bond still intact he could still hurt her, pain felt through the bond is just as intense as pain inflicted in person. I’m sure you two know that.” Conor said softly. 

Duke stiffened. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’ve worked with enough soulmates to spot them a mile away. You mentioned your father took to hurting you after your mother left and the way you two communicate without having to speak means you’ve been together a long time. Most soul bonds activate between eighteen and twenty, and you’re what twenty three? Twenty five? So, your bond had to have activated a long time ago, probably while your father was still hurting you. And that means Nathan felt the pain, too. Don’t look so stunned, I’m a good detective. Now, let’s see what the doctors have to say and then we can start the paperwork to get her into O’Sullivan House.”

******  
After speaking to the doctor and establishing that Lia was addicted to several kinds of drugs and had a problem with alcohol, Duke was allowed to see her. 

“Do you want me with you?” Nathan asked. 

“Please?” Duke replied softly.

“I’m going to get a room secured for your mother. I’ll wait here until you come back. We can probably move her in the morning.” Conor pulled out his phone and sat down.

Duke walked cautiously into the small room where his mother was being observed. Not knowing what to say he just watched her for a few moments, before saying hello.

Lia turned her head towards him and gave him a weak smile. “It wasn’t a dream. You’re really here. Where am I again?”

“A hospital in Roxbury. How are you feeling?” Duke answered.

“Not very good. When can I go home?” Lia asked looking towards Nathan. “You look familiar.”

“I helped you before, remember? My name is Nathan.”

“No, you look like someone else...someone from before...” her eyes widened. “You’re Garland’s son, aren’t you? Why are you here with my son? You’re friends?”

Nathan glance at Duke and he shrugged. “We’re friends.”

“Good. It’s good to have friends. When can I go home?” She repeated.

“We, me and Nathan, found someplace that’s going to help you get better.” Duke told her. 

“You said you weren’t going to lock me up-“ Lia began.

Duke interrupted her. “You’re not getting locked up. It’s a nice place with other people like you...who have a broken bond...you’ll be safe.”

“Like me? Worthless you mean. You should have left me on the street.”

Duke felt his heart breaking. “No, you aren’t worthless. What my father did to you was wrong. You did what you had to. You’re a-a survivor. Like me.”

“Oh, Duke, I’m a coward. I left you behind. I left you with that monster. Did you get away? Did you have a good life?”

Nathan moved to Duke’s side and took his hand. “He got away. And I hope he thinks he’s had a good life.”

Lia looked at their joined hands and started to cry. “You have a soulmate? Garland’s son is your soulmate? Are you...safe? Simon can’t...he won’t...hurt you both?”

“He’s gone. He’s dead. He died a long time ago. I’m safe. Just like you’ll be. Will you go?” Duke asked softly. 

Lia stopped crying and furrowed her brow. “Dead? I don’t have to be afraid anymore?” 

“You never have to be afraid again. He can’t hurt you and when you get better maybe you can come back to Haven.” Duke suggested. 

Lia reluctantly nodded. “I’ll go. I’ll try to get better but I don’t know if I can ever go back.”

Nathan smiled. “Let’s take this one step at a time. Let’s focus on getting you healthy and drug free, okay? We shouldn’t make these kinds of decisions right now.”

“How did he die?” Lia asked suddenly.

“An accident on his boat. He drowned.” Duke said simply, leaving out the details he wasn’t really sure of anyway. 

“I’m really free?” Lia asked.

“Yes. You’re free.” Duke answered.

Lia rested her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. “I’m free.” She whispered a small smile on her lips. 

**********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The show never gave Duke’s mother a name so I just picked one. They also never gave her a description, I always pictured her in my mind to be tiny...kinda like Jennifer if that helps anyone picture her. 
> 
> As always I’d love to hear a favorite line or part...comments are always welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

**Spring 2000  
25 Years Old**

 

“Do I really have to keep this blindfold on? I already know we’re leaving Haven and heading to Derry. I’ve got a great sense of direction, you know.” Duke complained for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Nathan laughed. “First, yes, you need to keep that blindfold on, I want this to be a surprise and second, we haven’t left Haven. 

“Can I have a hint as to where we’re going?” Duke asked.

Nathan sighed. “Okay, fine. We’re almost there so you can take the blindfold off.”

Duke pulled the blindfold off and looked out the window. “We haven’t gone more than a mile. Have you been driving in circles to confuse me?”

Nathan looked over at Duke and smiled. “Yes.”

Duke shoved his shoulder. “Jerk. Now, c’mon where are we going?”

“Someplace that means a lot to me.” Nathan replied parking the car.

Duke saw where they were and gave Nathan a questioning look. “Nate? This is...”

“Where our bond first activated.” Nathan finished. “Can we go for a walk?”

Duke felt his heart skip a beat without knowing why. He got out of the Bronco and waited for Nathan. 

Nathan reached for Duke’s hand. “Let’s go up to the top of the hill.”

Duke took his hand and let him lead him up the hill, wondering what was going on. When they got to the top of the hill there was a blanket on the ground, along with a picnic basket. “Nate? What’s all this?”

Nathan just looked at him and gave him the smile that took Duke’s breath away every time. The smile that in the seventeen years they’d been bonded he never saw Nathan give anyone else. “I can’t have a picnic with my boyfriend?”

“You can but-” Duke didn’t know why he was feeling a little off. 

“But nothing. Let’s just enjoy this beautiful spring day.” Nathan said, his dazzling smile never leaving his face. He sat down and pulled Duke next to him. “I cheated a little and asked Tracy to pack us a lunch but I did pick the wine. I hope you like it.”

Duke reached into the basket and unpacked everything. There was an array of fruit, cheese, and two sandwiches on fresh ciabatta bread. When he pulled out the wine he looked at Nathan and his eyes went wide. “Nate, this wine is over twenty five years old! And it’s good wine. The kind that’s _supposed_ to be aged. This must have cost a fortune!”

Nathan watched Duke’s eyes light up at the thought of tasting good twenty five year old wine. “I didn’t pay anything for it. It’s mine.”

“I don’t understand? Yours?”

Nathan took the bottle from him and uncorked it. He reached into the basket and pulled out the glasses. “Hold while I pour?” 

Duke held both glasses and watched while Nathan poured them each glass. Nathan replaced the cork and took his glass. “When my mother found out she was pregnant with me, the Chief researched wines and found one that ages well. He wasn’t quite sure how to store it so he enlisted the help of Mr. McShaw, who graciously offered to keep it in the wine cellar of the restaurant. I’ve known about it for years, the Chief told me it was mine do with whatever I wanted.”

“But Nate, you could’ve sold it or something.”

Nathan ignored Duke’s comments. “Take a drink. I’m hoping it’s as good as all the reviews say.”

Duke lifted his glass towards Nathan. “To us.”

“To us.” Nathan repeated before taking a sip of the wine. 

“This is exquisite! You didn’t have to waste it on a picnic. You really should have saved it for a special occasion.” Duke told him before taking another sip. 

“This is a special occasion.” Nathan said softly.

Duke looked at Nathan and laughed. “Nate, this is a picnic on a hill where we used to go sledding, hardly a special occasion.”

Nathan set his glass down carefully so it wouldn’t spill. “Duke, this isn’t just a hill where we used to go sledding. This is the place our bond activated seventeen years ago. This is the place where I found you, even if I didn’t know I was looking for you. This is the place my life changed in ways I could never imagine when I was a crying eight year old with a broken arm. These past seventeen years have brought me both joy and pain and through everything the one thing that never wavered was you. You’ve been my constant, my rock, my best friend, my love. You laughed with me through the best times of my life and you cried with me during the worst. I know it might be a bit redundant since we’re soul bonded but will you marry me?” Nathan opened a box that Duke hadn’t even noticed him pull out of his pocket. Inside was a beautiful titanium band with a thin blue line on one edge.

Duke was practically speechless. Of all the reasons he could think of for them to be on this hill having a picnic he had to admit this was not one of them. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He pulled Nathan forward, cupped his free hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss. 

When they broke apart, Nathan looked at him with questioning eyes. “I’m hoping that’s a yes?”

“Yes. Yes, Nathan, I’ll marry you.” Duke put his wine glass down and pulled Nathan into a crushing hug. “Who knew you were such a romantic? And that wine? That has to be some of the best wine I’ve tasted. I love you so much.”

Nathan took the ring out of the box and put it on Duke’s finger. “It looks good on you. I hope you don’t mind but I want to have a matching one made so it can be our wedding band.”

“Of course I don’t mind. I love it. It’s beautiful and having you have the same one is perfect. You’re perfect. This was...I had no idea...”

“I’m glad. I wanted it to be a total surprise.” 

Duke laughed softly. “It definitely was.” 

“I was so nervous. I kept going over all the things that could go wrong.” Nathan admitted.

“It was perfect, Nate. You’re amazing.”

Nathan leaned in and gave Duke a soft kiss. “You are amazing. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I can’t wait to call you my husband. I don’t want a big wedding. Just you me and our witnesses.”

Duke pulled him close. “Oh no! You are getting it all, wedding on the beach surrounded by our friends and family with the biggest party this town has ever seen. I want the world to know how much I love you, baby.”

Nathan groaned. “Again with baby? What do I have to do to get you to stop calling me that? I told you in high school it sounds creepy when you say it.”

“Let me take your name?” Duke asked, suddenly serious.

“Wh-what?” Nathan stammered. 

“I want to take your name. I don’t want to be a Crocker anymore. I really haven’t been one since I was eight anyway. Hell, your dad calls me son, why not make it official?”

Nathan was stunned. “You want that? You want people calling you Duke Wuornos?” 

Duke ducked his head shyly. “Yeah,” he whispered, “I do. I’ll even try very hard to stop calling you baby...”

Nathan reached and brushed the hair out of Duke’s eyes. “You have made me the happiest man alive. I’d be honored to have you take my name. But seriously, please stop with the baby...it was comforting when mom called me that when I was little but when you say it, not so much...”

“You think she’s watching us? You think this is what she wanted for us?” Duke wondered.

“She never believed our bond activated because we were supposed to ‘save Haven’. All she ever wanted was for us to be happy. I think this is exactly what she wanted.” 

“Then lets be happy.” Duke handed Nathan his wine glass and then reached for his. “To being happy. And to mom for showing us the way.”

Nathan touched his glass to Duke’s. “To mom and being happy...forever.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit angsty...just a little warning
> 
> Also, they are still living in Garland’s house because it’s closer to the station than the Rouge.

**Spring 2002  
27 years old**

“No matter how many different ways you present this to me, my answer is still no.” Duke walked across the room and pulled out a pair of jeans from the closet before searching for his favorite tee shirt. 

Nathan watched his husband from his position on the bed and tried a different tactic. “Will you at least think about it?”

“Nate, I’ve thought about it seven ways to Sunday and my answer is still no. What are you not understanding?’

“I’ve wanted this for I don’t know how long and I don’t understand why you can’t see that.”

Duke worked very hard to keep his voice even. “Yes. I know how long you’ve voiced this desire of yours. You were fifteen. It was two months before mom got sick. We sat right here on the edge of the bed and had that talk...the one that was supposed to be the sex talk. Out of nowhere you blurted you wanted kids.” Duke glanced over at Nathan to see if he was going to interrupt, he just glared. “I told you I wouldn’t stand in your way, you took it wrong and wouldn’t talk to me for three days. But things have changed and now I can’t justify having a child-“

Nathan raised an eyebrow and spoke low and angry. “You can’t justify? Don’t I get a say in this? Back then you were willing to let me get some girl pregnant. That’s what you meant by not standing in my way, right? What changed?”

Duke gave up trying to find his shirt and pulled on the first thing he grabbed before slamming the dresser drawer closed. “I grew up and realized with your job we could make a child an orphan in the blink of an eye. How can we...you be so selfish?”

“Selfish? You think every soul bonded parent out there is selfish? You think mom and the Chief were selfish?” Nathan challenged. 

“For fuck’s sake, Nathan, we aren’t your parents! I’m not backing down on this. You can whine, you can yell, you can try to bribe me with sexual favors...the answer is still going to be no.”

“Why can’t you give this to me?” Nathan asked, adding flippantly, “I don’t ask for much...” 

Duke’s eyes opened wide and his heart threatened to beat right out of his chest. He knew he should probably walk away but something in Nathan’s tone of voice caused him to snap. “What the fuck did you say? You don’t ask for much? Are you out of your goddamn mind? You ask for the world and I give it to you. All...the...fucking...time!”

Nathan slowly stood up and set his jaw. “No, I do not ask for the world. What are you talking about?”

Duke crowded into Nathan’s space. “Oh really? All of this,” he gestured around them with one hand. “isn’t for you? You didn’t ask to live here because it’s closer to the station? You didn’t refuse to get an apartment because you want to save for a house? Why we need a house when we have a perfectly good boat is beyond me but did I complain or refuse you? No, I didn’t because I always bend to you, always give you what you want.”

“Always? That’s two examples.” Nathan rolled his eyes.

“Okay, you want to go there? Fine. When was the last time we went on a vacation? Or spent the day in bed together? Hell, I can’t even sleep naked if I want to because this isn’t my house! Do I need to go on?”

“I have absolutely no idea what any of this has to do with wanting kids!” Nathan narrowed his eyes and stood his ground.

Duke rolled his eyes. “Because you seem to think I don’t give you everything you want. I do. I’ve been doing it since we were kids. Back then I thought it was because mom babied you and I just followed along because I liked to see you smile. I figured you’d grow out of it. And for the most part you have but I’m getting tired of this fight. I don’t want to have kids. Nothing is going to change my mind.” 

“Look we don’t have to use a surrogate, we can adopt. I just want us to be a family.” 

“Fucking hell, Nate! It’s not about using a surrogate or adopting. It’s about leaving a child alone in the world because we are dead! I don’t want that. I don’t want a child to feel the pain of losing us and having no one. Can you just drop it? Why am I not enough for you?” 

Nathan backed away from Duke and pulled his uniform out of the closet. “I have to go to work. Don’t wait up and don’t fucking cook for me. I’ll get something on the way home. And if you don't want to stay here go back to the Rouge. I’m not going to stop you.”

Duke’s anger abated and turned to heartache. He watched as Nathan pulled on his uniform and walked out of the bedroom without so much as a goodbye. He sunk on the bed and put his head in his hands.

Nathan stormed down the stairs and walked directly into the Chief. “Please move, I’m going to be late.”

Garland glared at his son. “I raised you better than that.”

“Than what?” Nathan tried to walk around his father but Garland matched him step for step.

“You planning on storming out of here without even saying goodbye to Duke?”

“How is that your business?”

“You know the first rule of being a cop, Nathan. I drilled it into your head enough growing up. Never leave the house angry. And if you somehow can’t manage that you at least tell him you love him.” Garland reminded Nathan.

Sarcasm dripped from Nathan’s lips when he spoke. “So, now I’m a bad cop in addition to being selfish? I guess you heard us?” 

“Son, the whole neighborhood heard you. I’m sure you’re going to be news down at Rosemary’s for a week.” Garland stepped in front of Nathan when he tried to leave again. 

“Well, then you know it wasn’t my fault.”

“It’s not your fault? Did you even listen to anything Duke said to you? Because I sure as hell did.”

Nathan narrowed his eyes at his father. “You’re taking his side? Against your own son?”

“You’re both my sons...have been since you were kids...so stop that shit. Being bonded and being a cop makes being a parent very hard. Just because your mother and I made the decision to have you doesn’t mean it’s the right decision for everyone. Don’t get me wrong I never regretted having you but I had the same fears Duke has. Respect his decision, be proud of him for not backing down on something he believes is right.”

“I’m going to be late.”

“No. You aren’t. I make the rotation in case you’ve forgotten. Now get your stubborn ass back upstairs and tell your husband you love him...and for God’s sake let him sleep however he wants.” Garland grabbed Nathan’s shoulder and turned him back towards the stairs.

Garland’s words took most of the fight out of Nathan. He stared up the stairs for a minute before letting out a sigh that sounded like it came from his toes. He trudged back up the stairs to his room. 

Duke didn’t even look up when Nathan walked into the room. 

Nathan hesitated for a brief moment before striding across the room and pulling Duke to his feet. “I love you more than anything in the world. You are enough. I’m not going to ask again. I’m going to respect your decision to not have kids. And I’m sorry for even thinking about leaving without saying goodbye or telling you I love you.”

Duke threw his arms around Nathan’s neck and squeezed him tight. “I love you, and I’m sorry, too.”

“For what?” 

Duke kissed Nathan’s forehead. “For holding all that in and just spewing it out at you like that. I should’ve talked to you calmly and not in anger.”

Nathan pulled back enough to give Duke a soft lingering kiss. “I don’t deserve you.”

Duke laughed. “Stop being dramatic. Be careful and call me when you’re leaving so I can make you breakfast and fresh coffee.”

“I’ll be careful. And thank you. I know I don’t say it enough but thank you for everything you do for me.” Nathan brushed the hair out of Duke’s eyes and kissed his forehead. 

Duke nuzzled against Nathan’s hand. “You’re welcome. Now go...”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of worry about the future followed by some well deserved smut...
> 
> Nathan and Duke now live on the Rouge but visit Garland often.

**Winter 2007  
32 years old**

 

Duke woke up at three in the morning, cold and alone. Sighing, he threw off the blanket and made his way to the deck of the Rouge.

“Nate, please come back to bed.” Duke called out to him. 

“They’re back Duke, what if I wake up and I can’t feel anything...feel you.”

He padded across the deck where Nathan was standing and slid his arms around his waist. “Look, your trouble may not activate this time around and if it does we will deal with it. Stop worrying about not being able to feel me because I seem to remember that you could. And we always have the feelings that come across our bond.”

“I could still feel you? Really?” Nathan turned in Duke’s arms, confusion in his eyes.

“I remember the day at your house with the Teagues and Gloria. I reached for your hand and you turned around. You felt it, said it wasn’t the same as before your trouble but you still felt it.”

“I-I don’t remember that. All I remember about that day is feeling so happy that your father was never going to hurt you again. That and everyone assuming our bond activated because we’re destined to make a difference in Haven.”

Duke laughed bitterly. “Yeah, because it couldn’t possibly be any other reason. Like I don’t know maybe the universe was trying to save me? I seem to remember mom telling me on more than one occasion to just be happy and not wait around for the ‘something big’ everyone thought we were destined for.”

Nathan sighed. “She said that to me a lot too. Usually at night when I was sad and lonely because you weren’t there. This bond was intense for an eight year old.”

“No kidding. Sometimes I felt like half of me was being ripped away when you went home and I had to stay with the McShaws. I do understand why they kept us apart like that. We needed that time away from each other, just to be kids.” Duke held Nathan close and rubbed his back.

Nathan rested his head on Duke’s shoulder and relaxed into his gentle caresses. “I know you worry about your Trouble activating too.”

“I think about it sometimes, yeah. We had this conversation about ten years ago, remember? But we aren’t standing on the deck at three in the morning because I’m worried about the Crocker Curse. Can we please go back to bed? You have to be up in two hours and right now I’m thinking I’m calling the Chief to tell him you aren’t coming in.” Duke pulled away from Nathan and kissed him softly. He took Nathan’s hand and pulled him down below deck. 

This time Nathan let himself be led back. “I’m sorry. I wish I wasn’t so paranoid about this. Maybe a day off would help.”

“There is no maybe about it. A day off is what you need. Good thing for you that I happen to be off tomorrow.” Duke climbed into the bed and pulled Nathan along with him. 

“Uh...no you aren’t. It’s Taco Tuesday.” Nathan reminded him.

“The tacos will be fine without me. You on the other hand would be lost without me.”

Nathan paled. “Don’t say things like that. You’re just tempting fate. Yes, I would be lost without you but-“

Duke pulled him close and kissed his forehead. “Ssssh, I’m not going anywhere. Relax, close your eyes and sleep. Call the Chief in the morning and tell him you’re taking a sick day, god knows you have enough of them.”

Nathan snuggled closer to Duke and yawned. “Maybe you’re right, a day off might do me good.”

“Maybe? I’m always right, I thought we established that in high school. Tomorrow is going to be all about you. I’m going to take such good care of you that you might never go back to work.”

Nathan’s eyelids fell closed. “Mmmm. Sounds nice.”

“Nate, go to sleep.” Duke kissed his forehead again and continued rubbing his back. 

*******

Nathan woke with a start when the sunlight flooded his room. He turned to the clock and swore loudly. Throwing the covers off, he sat up and reached for his phone to call the station to tell them he was running a little late. 

Duke came into the room carrying breakfast on a tray. “Put the phone down. You’re not late.”

Nathan raised an eyebrow. “Yes, I am. It’s almost eleven. I’d call that late since I’m usually at the station by six.” 

“It’s kinda hard to be late when I called you out. Now sit back and eat your pancakes before they get cold.” Duke set the tray across Nathan’s lap and leaned in to kiss his forehead. “And stop scowling at me, you’ll get wrinkles.”

Nathan stopped scowling and laughed instead. “Wrinkles? When did you become a middle aged housewife? And what exactly do you mean by you called me out?”

“I mean I called the Chief and told him you needed a day off. He told me to keep you home until Monday-“

Nathan choked on a piece of pancake. “What? You’re not serious, are you? That’s almost a week!”

Duke sat on the bed and grinned. “I am totally serious. You’ve been driving everyone crazy at the station and he thinks you need more than one day to relax.”

“And just how do you suggest I relax when Haven is falling apart again? And this time we’re old enough to be right smack in the middle of it all.” 

Duke pulled a pair of handcuffs from behind his back. “Oh, I can think of so many ways to get you to relax.”

Nathan felt the heat of the blush he knew was spreading from his neck to the tips of his ears. “Are those mine?”

“Of course they are my sexy detective. So, how about you finish those pancakes and we can decide who gets to use them?”

Nathan couldn’t quite hold Duke’s gaze. “We are not using my handcuffs.”

“But you had such a good time last time.” Duke crawled across the bed and settled next to Nathan.

“I know we did but we were drunk...at least I was drunk and I seem to remember you dropped the keys and they fell through the floorboards.”

“So? I picked the lock didn’t I? C’mon you had fun and you need to let go and stop worrying about the Troubles for a few days. Please? I love hearing the pretty noises you make when you can’t touch me. Pretty please with a cherry on top?” Duke looked at Nathan and playfully batted his eyelashes. 

Nathan shoved the last bite of pancakes in his mouth. He wanted to say no but he couldn’t deny he was getting hard just thinking about being cuffed while Duke played with his body.

“Don’t drop the keys this time.” 

Duke let out a little yelp and peppered kisses all over Nathan’s face. “You are going to feel so good. I’m going to reduce you to a whimpering pile of mush then I’ll fuck you until you scream my name.”

“Cocky aren’t we? You think you can do all that with a pair of handcuffs?” Nathan teased setting the tray on the floor next to the bed. 

“A pair of handcuffs, a pair of very talented hands, and lips that are going to taste every inch of your gorgeous body.” Duke pulled the covers off Nathan and threw them in a pile at the foot of the bed before grabbing his arms to pin them above his head. He threaded the handcuffs through the bars of the headboard before closing them around Nathan’s wrists. “They aren’t too tight?”

Nathan tugged on them and shook his head. “They’re fine. You have the keys?”

“You ask now? After I put them on? Yes, they’re right here.” Duke pulled them out of his pocket and set them on the nightstand. He straddled Nathan’s hips and studied him for a minute. “Oh, where should I start? Should I start by taking your pants off or should I just start teasing you?”

Nathan groaned. “Teasing? You’re going to drag this out aren’t you?”

“What part of whimpering pile of mush didn’t you understand?” Duke leaned down and brushed his lips lightly across Nathan’s. He moved to Nathan’s neck and slowly trailed his tongue up from his collarbone to the sensitive spot behind his ear. He swirled his tongue around the spot until Nathan hooked his leg around Duke’s back to pull him closer. “Do I have to tie your legs down too? I think I still have those silk scarves somewhere.”

Nathan’s breath hitched. “You wouldn’t...”

Duke shrugged. “Maybe not but you liked the idea. I felt it.” He grinned against Nathan’s neck before sucking a mark into his skin. 

Nathan moaned loudly and stretched his neck silently asking Duke to do it again. 

Duke obliged and sucked harder leaving an identical mark next to the first one. “Good thing it’s winter, I can fill your neck with all these pretty marks and no one will ever know.” He brought his hands up to Nathan’s chest, lightly running his nails across his nipples. 

Nathan squirmed under Duke, moaning with every touch. 

“God, I love how responsive you are even after all these years. You’ve got me so hard already.” He brought his lips to Nathan’s chest and sucked a nipple while running his nail over the other. 

“So good...fuck...more...” Nathan tried unsuccessfully to form a complete sentence.

“More? You mean like this?” Duke moved from his nipples to the other sensitive spot on his side and swirled his tongue a few times before blowing on the wet skin. 

Nathan whimpered and tugged on the cuffs, desperately trying to touch Duke. 

Duke grinned. “I take that as a yes.” He kissed across Nathan’s perfectly toned stomach, running his hands up and down his sides, before hooking his thumbs in the waistband of Nathan’s pajama pants and slowly tugging them off. 

“Someone is very excited.” Duke teased when Nathan’s cock sprang free from his pants. “What should I do with this?” He gently planted small kisses from root to tip, slowly licking around the top until Nathan was whining. 

“Please...I want your mouth.” Nathan was panting and squirming desperate for Duke’s touch. 

“I don’t know...if I do, this is going to be over quick and I’m enjoying myself.” Duke teased.

“Fuck, Duke...just suck me off, please. You know my recovery time is almost as good as it was when we were seventeen. Stop teasing me...”

“Wow! Demanding and cocky. I think I’m going to make you wait a little longer...” Duke moved lower and kissed the inside of Nathan’s thighs, enjoying the sounds spilling from Nathan’s mouth. 

Duke sat up and leaned back on his heels to look at Nathan. He stared into the piercing blue eyes that were dark with desire and need, loving that he was the one doing that to Nathan. Even after close to twenty years, Nathan still reacted to his touches like it was the first time. Still whined his name and whispered words of love. “God, you are as beautiful today as the first time I had you naked under me. I fucking love you so much.”

Nathan half closed his eyes and looked at Duke through his lashes. “I love you, too...please...I’m so hard right now it hurts...I need you to-“

He was interrupted by Duke lowering his head and taking him down his throat in one swift motion. 

Nathan cried out and came immediately, spilling down the back of Duke’s throat. 

Duke swallowed and pulled off slowly, grinning down at Nathan. “I will never get tired of that.” He reached over and took the keys off the nightstand and unlocked the cuffs. He took Nathan’s wrists and gently rubbed the circulation back, bringing each one to his lips. He then slid his hands to Nathan’s shoulders to make sure he wasn’t stiff. “Let’s take a little break before we get to round two.” 

Nathan wrapped his arms around Duke and held him close. “That was...you are so good at this. The things you do to me. I can’t think right now.”

Duke gently lowered them back to the bed and nuzzled Nathan’s neck. “That was the general idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 more chapters to go! Comments are always appreciated. I love hearing about your favorite part or line!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update early and decided to give you a HUGE ending instead of dividing it into 2 chapters. There are few things that I want to clarify because they may not be obvious.
> 
> -all bonded people with dangerous jobs have trackers the are supposed to wear. Nathan had Duke’s made into a necklace so it wouldn’t be noticeable but he still hates wearing it and ditches it at every opportunity. He doesn’t like feeling trapped and it makes him feel like he can’t do anything without being watched. 
> 
> -after the fight about having children, Nathan and Duke came to an agreement to move to the Rouge. They still spend a few nights a month at the Chief’s so Duke can put together freezer meals for when he doesn’t feel like eating take out or joining them on the Rouge for dinner. 
> 
> -Lizzie is still alive in this and Dwight is with Claire.

**Summer 2008  
33 years old**

“Are you sure he’s on the Rouge? We have to make sure no one can get to him.”

“I’m sitting right here on the dock. His Land Rover has been parked here all night and I hacked into the PD’s tracking system. His locator chip is active inside. He’s in there, locked up tight. You do your job and no one will ever have to worry about the Crocker Curse again.”

“Thank God for that. We can finally breathe easy again. Too bad about Nathan though, he’s kind of a good guy.”

“There is always collateral damage in war. And believe me, this is war.”

****

Duke never expected to die like this, laying on the kitchen floor covered in spaghetti sauce. But he also never expected to have his soul bond activated when he was eight, never expected his soulmate to be male, never expected to be married to a cop. All those things were running through his head while he fumbled for his cell phone. Carefully dialing the numbers and praying he wasn’t too late he brought the phone to his ear. He almost cried with relief when he heard the familiar voice on the other end. “Dispatch...”

“Laverne...I think Nathan’s been shot...” he mumbled hoping she understood. 

“Duke, sugar, we know. We’re on our way to get you. Try not to move, the ambulance is five minutes from the Rouge. 

“No...not there...the Chief’s...” Duke felt himself losing consciousness, the phone falling from his hand.

****  
“Duke! You need to get him...not wearing his necklace...left it...you have to get him...” Nathan frantically tried to tell his father as they were wheeling him into surgery.

“We got him. Noelle just called in. Broke down the door found him in the kitchen. They’re on their way in. Calm down and let the doctors work.” Garland assured him. He stopped walking when Gloria told him to stay put. 

“We’ve got him, Garland. Duke too. They’ll be fine. You aren’t losing your boys today, not on my watch.” 

Garland watched helplessly as the doors closed on Gloria’s promise. All he could do was pray. Pray and try to figure out who shot his son in broad daylight in front of the police station. 

When word spread that Nathan had been shot, the waiting room began to fill up. Garland looked around at the faces of the people who cared about Nathan and Duke. People loved them. Which is why this whole thing was so confusing. Sure, it could have been an ex-con who shot Nathan, but the security surveillance showed Nathan greeting the shooter and talking like they knew each other. The shot came out of nowhere and the shooter fled, careful to keep their face from the cameras. Hopefully, when Nathan came out of surgery they would have some answers.

“Chief.” 

Garland looked up and saw Dwight coming towards him. “Did you find anything out?”

“Computer guys found traces of a breach in the tracking systems this morning. Specifically, Duke’s tracker. I’m thinking Nathan wasn’t their target.”

Garland narrowed his eyes. “You think someone shot Nathan trying to kill Duke?” 

“Makes perfect sense. If Duke was on the Rouge, like his tracker said he was, we wouldn’t have been able to get to him in time. He lost consciousness before Noelle and Joseph got to him, if he had been on the Rouge they wouldn’t have been able to get the hatch open from the outside. Whoever did this thought he was on his ship. I just can’t figure out why. Maybe when Nathan supplies the who, it will become clear.” Dwight answered.

“Someone wants Duke dead so badly they’re willing to kill Nathan, too? We need to figure this out before they try again. I want twenty four hour guards outside their rooms. In fact, I’m going to have them put in the same room to make it easier to keep an eye on them.” Garland headed to the nurses station, while Dwight radioed the station to send someone over.

Gloria appeared moments after Garland made his request to the nurse. He looked at her and his heart sank. She looked tired and defeated. He held his breath and waited for her to speak. 

“Well, that was something I never want to repeat. Garland, a word.” She tilted her head towards the one corner of the waiting room that wasn’t crowded with people. 

Still unable to breathe, Garland followed her, fully prepared to hear her tell him she lost them both. 

“Nathan is one stubborn kid. Those damned bullets missed his heart by millimeters. It was rough there for a while but he’s a fighter. He’s going to pull through. Duke, too. Poor kid woke up while we were working on Nathan, we had to sedate him. I’ll have Nathan moved to his room as soon as he’s out of recovery.” She looked around the waiting room. “Let’s keep the visitors to a minimum today. You, Bill, and Meg. That’s it. Everyone else has to wait until they’ve healed a bit.”

Garland let out a long sigh. “Oh thank God! Are either of them awake?”

Gloria shook her head. “We’re keeping Duke sedated until Nathan comes out of the anesthesia. He tried pulling out his IV trying to get to Nathan when he woke up before. I’d say give it an hour before Nathan wakes up. I’ll let their adoring crowd out there know they need to go home.” She grabbed Garland’s shoulder as she passed. “I told you I wasn’t going to let anything happen to them.”

“Thank you, Gloria. I’m going to go sit with Duke if that’s okay?”

“He’s in ICU. Room 141. Just don’t freak out. He’s hooked up to a lot of crap so we could keep him sedated. All of it will come off when Nathan wakes up.” Gloria warned.

Garland just nodded and headed to the room Gloria told him. He greeted Stan outside the room. “No one but medical staff gets in here without my approval. Understood?”

“Yes, Chief.” 

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight of his normally hyper son in law so still and so silent that he thought for a moment he was in the wrong room. The sight of Duke’s dark hair against the stark white of the hospital linens bothered him for reasons he couldn’t explain. He sat down next to Duke and took a deep breath hoping to calm himself. The steady beeps of the machines told him Duke was alive, and if Duke was alive so was Nathan. He tried to hold onto that as he watched Duke’s chest rise and fall with the forced air from the ventilator. “Well, I will never give you grief for not wearing your tracker again. If you had who knows if you’d be alive right now. We’re going to get whoever did this to you and Nathan, you can be sure of that. And when we do there will be hell to pay. Nobody hurts my boys and gets away with it.”

*******  
Gloria had Nathan brought into Duke’s room an hour later, much to Garland’s relief he was awake. Still groggy from the anesthesia, but awake. He jumped up and went to the side of the bed. “Son, how you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been shot.” 

Garland rolled his eyes. “Smartass. Who did this?” 

“Can we wait until we’ve got him settled before we begin the inquisition?” Gloria pushed Garland aside and motioned the orderlies over to move Nathan to the bed. Vickie was already plugging in his monitors and adjusting the medication in his IV.

“Don’t know her name. She was rambling about the Crocker Curse and how none of ‘our’ kind were safe and how could I marry that ‘monster.’ Then she shot me.” Nathan looked over at Duke and furrowed his brow. “What’s wrong with Duke?”

“He’s fine, kitten. Just sedated because of your surgery. We had to get the bullets out of you, he just needed the wound cleaned and sutured. We’ll wake him as soon as I get you settled. Garland, I’m serious can we hold off on the questions? They’re safe here.” Gloria looked sternly at Garland. 

“I’m going to get Dwight in here and as soon as he’s settled we need to find out more about this woman.” Garland left the room and ordered Stan to stay put while he went to find Dwight. 

He found Dwight in the waiting room talking to Bill. “Nathan’s awake. Need you upstairs so we can find out who shot him.”

“Can I see them?” Bill asked hopefully. 

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Bill no, to go home and they’d call when they were both awake but he took one look at Bill’s face and changed his mind. He was their oldest friend and he knew Bill was worried. Garland nodded to Bill and Dwight. “C’mon. Sooner we figure this out the better.”

The three of them went back upstairs and nodded to Stan who was standing like a determined sentinel outside the door. 

Once in the room Gloria put her hand up to stop any of them from speaking. “Okay, look, Nathan needs his rest. I know we need to get this woman before she tries again but let’s make this brief. And we’re doing it before we wake Duke up.”

Nathan turned to stare at Gloria. “No, I don’t like him being sedated like that.” 

“Sorry, kiddo. We aren’t waking him up until the interrogation is over. I cannot risk his protective nature triggering his trouble. You said this woman was blathering about the Crocker Curse? Well, let’s not give it to her okay?”

Nathan glared at Gloria “I don’t like it.”

“Glare all you want, buttercup. I’m the adult here and he’s just going to have to nap a little while longer. Now stop arguing with me. The sooner you answer your father’s questions the sooner I can wake your husband up.”

Nathan rolled his eyes and turned his glare to his father. “I already told you what I know. I don’t know her name.”

“What did she look like?” Dwight asked. 

“Dark hair, pale skin, brown eyes, dressed totally in black down to fitted leather gloves.” 

Dwight swore under his breath. “Chief we have a problem. That’s Jordan McKee.”

“How’s that a problem? You know who she is now can’t you just go arrest her?” Bill asked confused. 

Garland sighed and reached for his nicotine gum. “It’s not that easy. First she’s troubled and it’s a doozy. Second, she’s part of the Guard. Which means either Vince ordered a hit on my son or she’s gone rogue. Both are not ideal options.”

Bill looked from Dwight to the Chief. “Okay, I am totally confused and I probably shouldn’t be hearing some of this anyway, so I’m going to let Meg know they’re both okay. Nathan, I’ll be back later. I’m so glad you guys weren’t going to leave me to deal with Geoff’s restaurant opening by myself.” He walked over and squeezed Nathan’s arm. “Really glad you’re okay. Let Duke know I was here.”

Nathan managed a smile. “Will do. Tell Meg we’re fine.”

Dwight waited until Bill left before speaking. “Do you honestly think Vince would do this? Duke isn’t even activated and we’ve been doing a damn good job of keeping it that way. I think Jordan is losing it. Which is actually worse.”

Gloria snorted. “That old goat is definitely capable of this. Don’t forget the idiot activated Simon so he could kill his own father in law.” 

“Okay, will someone fill me in? What the hell is the Guard? And why would they want me dead?”

“Not you, kitten. Duke. A lot of them are scared he’s going to start killing them.” Gloria answered.

“But he’s not activated! And you didn’t answer me, what is the Guard?” Nathan asked his father again. 

Dwight raised an eyebrow at Garland and received a curt nod. “They are supposed to protect the Troubled at all costs. I was a member until I realized sometimes those costs are too high. Almost lost Lizzie because of them.” He turned back to Garland. “We’re going to have to question Vince about this. And I’m not sure we’re going to be able to keep Duke’s Trouble inactive after he hears about this.”

“Okay, my head is pounding with what you two are implying and I still don’t understand why this Jordan McKee would do this. Do you need anything else from me? Because if you don’t I really need to see for myself that my husband is okay.” Nathan shot Gloria a pleading look. 

“Nathan’s right, you two need to take this somewhere else. I need to wake Sleeping Beauty up and it’s going to take a bit more that a kiss so shoo...go arrest somebody.” Gloria pushed Garland towards the door. 

Dwight laughed. “I knew there was a reason I liked you. I’m going to relieve Stan. I think it’ll be safer if it’s me out there in case Jordan tries again.”

Garland stopped at the door. “Nathan, I’ll be back soon. Tell Duke he never has to wear his tracker again.”

“Oh, he’s going to be very happy to hear that. He really hated that thing.”

Gloria followed Garland to the door and closed it behind him. “Okay, Vickie let’s wake him up.”

“Can I sit up? I want to see him.”

“I’ll raise your head but you aren’t getting out of that bed until tomorrow.” Gloria moved to his bedside and raised it up so he could turn his head and see Duke.

“Better? You can watch but I mean it. Stay in that bed!” Gloria moved around Duke disconnecting wires and reconnecting others. She gently took the tube out of Duke’s throat and switched out his oxygen to the the nose only. In less than ten minutes Duke looked like he was just sleeping. 

Nathan watched her every move, not saying a word just taking it all in. “How long before he wakes up?” 

Gloria gave Nathan a small smile. “I disconnected the medication from his IV, I’d say give it a half hour. You want me to get someone to stay with you? Maybe call Bill back?” 

“I’m going to try to sleep but maybe somebody needs to be here when he wakes up. You said he tried to get out of bed before.”

“Kiddo, I have no delusions that I’m going to be able to keep you both in your beds. I’m fully prepared to come in here and find Duke wrapped around you. You’re the one who just got out of a four hour surgery, so you need to stay put. But, I’ll have Dwight come back in and we’ll set up someone else outside.” 

Nathan visibly relaxed against the pillow. “Thank you for taking care of us. I want to stay awake for Duke but I’m so tired...”

“Just rest. I’ll get Dwight in here.” Gloria stopped by Nathan’s bed and adjusted the blankets over his shoulder. 

Dwight quietly slipped into the room and moved the chair closer to the door. Satisfied he could see anyone trying to enter he looked over to Nathan. “Rest. Gloria called the Chief and he’s sending someone over to stay outside. Jordan isn’t going to get to you here.”

Nathan snorted and rolled his eyes. “We both know that’s an empty promise. I don’t even know her Trouble but from my father’s expression it’s not good. If she wants in here, she’ll get in.”

“And if she tries to shoot you again, the bullets are going to hit me. Relax, and turn off your cop brain please.” Dwight sighed, knowing Nathan was right. Jordan could get in here no problem. All they could hope was that she didn’t know Nathan survived the surgery. And in a small town like Haven that was completely unlikely. 

“What’s her Trouble anyway?” 

“Pain. Her touch is excruciating, and that’s probably an understatement. She can knock you out if she holds on too long.”

“Great. Pain. Why can’t they all be like Vickie’s?” Nathan mumbled, eyes struggling to stay open.

“Because then they wouldn’t be called Troubles, they’d be called Inconveniences.”

Nathan chuckled. “Inconveniences. I like that. You’re funny Dwight...” his voice trailed off and he closed his eyes not fighting whatever Gloria had pumping into him through his IV.

Wound up tighter that a clock, Dwight stood up and walked from one side of the room to the other. Twenty four steps, turn twenty four, turn again. Over and over until he heard a gravelly voice.

“Hey, Sasquatch, you keep doing that the hospital is going to charge you to repair that trench you’re creating.”

Dwight stopped pacing. He sat down and studied Duke a minute. “How you feeling? You need me to call Gloria?” 

Duke slowly turned his head and saw Nathan sleeping. Dwight swore he could see some of his tension slide off him. “Nah, but you can help me out of this bed...” Duke was already throwing the cover off, trying figure out how to lower the safely rails. 

“Un uh...nope. You’re staying put.” Dwight glared at him.

Duke laughed and found the button to raise his head. “That may work on the rookies but I know you’re a softie. C’mon man, help me so I don’t rip something out and set off all sorts of alarms.”

Dwight crossed his arms, vaguely impressed when Duke figured out how to lower the rail. “And just where do you think you’re going? You’ve just been shot.”

“No, Nathan is the one who got shot. I just get the wonderful pain and hole in my otherwise perfect body to match his wound.” He reached up and took out the oxygen tube from his nose, waiting to see if any beeping started. “And I’m not trying to escape. I’m trying to get to Nathan. I’m cold...”

Duke looked away from Dwight, trying to hide the embarrassment at having said that out loud. Dwight sighed. He knew how a soul bond could be when your soul mate was hurt. Your stomach got tight, your mouth went dry, your brain started working on instinct alone...one thought screaming in your mind...’are they okay?’ Dwight felt that on more than one occasion before Lizzie’s mother died. He stood up and traced the IV tubes to the machine, he wheeled it around the bed. “You better be wearing underwear under that gown. I do not need to see your ass.”

“That my friend is a very good question.” He grinned when Dwight scowled. “Relax, Squatch, we spent the night at the Chief’s, Nathan get’s particular about me wearing all the clothes I’m supposed to so yes, I’m wearing underwear.” He swung his legs over the side of the bed and flinched when they touched the floor. “Why is it so cold in here?”

“Hospital are always cold. Give me your arm and try not to fall. I’m sure I’m violating a ton of Gloria’s rules right now.” He helped Duke to his feet and didn’t say anything when Duke leaned on him. He lowered the rail on the right side of Nathan’s bed and let Duke climb in next to him. 

Duke carefully shifted until he was curled comfortably next to Nathan. “Thanks,” he said simply before he reached to brush his hand across Nathan’s cheek. 

“Just know I’m denying anything when Gloria asks. You’re on your own.” Dwight made sure the IV stand was close enough to the bed that Duke wouldn’t pull it out if he moved. He took the blanket from Duke’s bed and covered him. 

Duke closed his eyes and tried to match his breathing with Nathan’s. “Did you get the person who did this?”

“We know who did it but no we haven’t brought her in yet. The Chief went to go organize that. It’s a tricky situation.”

“Her? Okay, who did I piss off enough to want me dead?”

“What makes you think it’s you and not Nathan?”

“Because I don’t think Nathan has it in him to do something so bad a woman wants him dead. Women usually love him, me not so much...well, they do until I open my mouth and all the snarky comments come out.” 

Dwight let out a small chuckle. “Yeah, I’d say your snarkiness does not endear you to the ladies. But in all seriousness, Nathan’s shooter was trying to kill you. They mistakenly assumed you were on the Rouge, locked in from the inside. Planned on you dying before we could get you out.”

Duke felt bile rising in his throat, threatening to spew out all over Nathan. He kept his eyes closed and took a deep cleansing breath. “That damn tracker! I keep telling Nathan it’s nothing but trouble.”

“I agree with you. The system is too antiquated, someone hacked into it this morning to find out where you were. Though I have to say I’m glad you weren’t wearing it. Leaving it home probably saved both your lives.” 

Duke scoffed. “I’m never wearing it again.”

“And the Chief said you didn’t have to.” Nathan opened his eyes and smiled at Duke.

Duke brought his hand up to brush Nathan’s cheek. “Hey, gorgeous. I was afraid I’d never see those beautiful eyes again. Thought I was going to die in the Chief’s kitchen covered in spaghetti sauce.”

“Really? I’m sorry I worried you.” Nathan whispered. 

“It’s okay. I knew I was going to be okay when Noelle told me I wasn’t going to die until she got my recipe because the kitchen smelled amazing.” 

Dwight groaned and sat in the chair by the door. “Okay, lovebirds can we keep the goo-goo eyes to a minimum until I can get out of here?” 

“I can kiss him instead...with tongue. Would that be better?” Duke smiled sarcastically. 

“No. That would not be better. I’m not leaving until we figure out how to deal with Jordan so you’re going to have to-“

Duke turned to looked at Dwight. “Jordan McKee? She shot Nathan?”

“You know her? What did you do to her? Because she hates you.” Nathan raised an eyebrow at Duke. 

“We’re not friends but I feel for her. Poor kid has had a rough time since her Trouble activated.”

Dwight scoffed. “That ‘poor kid’ tortured the man who attacked her for three days, put him in a coma. And she tried to kill you this morning. I don’t have much sympathy for her.”

“The Troubles do strange things to people. You should know that. I’m not saying to let her go, I’m just saying I can understand why she’s the way she is. What I don’t understand is why she would want to kill me? I’ve barely said a dozen words to her.”

Nathan struggled to find the right button to lift the head of the bed so they were in a sitting position. “She’s afraid you’re going to start killing the Troubled like your father.”

“But my Trouble isn’t even active! Doesn’t she know we’ve been doing everything in our power to keep it dormant? If anything her shooting you could’ve been the trigger for my trouble, she took a big gamble.” Duke rubbed his temple trying to get rid of the headache he could feel getting worse.

Dwight sat straighter in his chair. “You figured out the trigger?”

Duke shook his head and kept rubbing his temple. “It’s just a theory.”

“Gloria thinks because his father was activated by his sense of duty that Duke would probably be activated by his protectiveness. So, if he truly believed there was threat to someone he cared about and Troubled blood touched him he would activate.” Nathan reached to still Duke’s hand. “Call Vickie if you’re in pain.”

“So you’re saying Jordan could have triggered the Crocker Curse by shooting Nathan? How do you feel?” Dwight stood up and started pacing again.

Duke pressed the call button. “I doubt it activated. Nathan was already shot by the time I felt the pain. Besides all of this is speculation. For all we know the soul bond is suppressing my Trouble because in case you haven’t noticed Nathan can still feel and we know his trigger is fear.”

Vickie poked her head into the room. “You called?” She frowned when she noticed Duke in Nathan’s bed. “Really? We leave you alone for what, twenty minutes and you get out of bed? I’m guessing it won’t do me any good to make you get back in your own bed?”

Duke flashed her a smile. “Nope. But that’s not why I called, my head is pounding. Is there anything I can have? Maybe a shot of whisky?”

“Sorry, no alcohol but I’ll bring you something.” Vickie rushed out of the room and the door opened a minute later.

“Wow, that was quick.” Duke joked before turning towards the door. “Dwight!” He called the warning a minute too late. Jordan’s hand was on Dwight’s neck sending waves of excruciating pain through his body until he was passed out on the floor. 

She raised her gun and took aim at Duke. “You just won’t die will you?” 

Duke turned and covered Nathan with his body as he heard the shot ring out, bracing for the pain that never came. He watched in horror as the bullet swerved and hit Dwight’s lifeless body on the floor. 

“Damn!” Jordan tossed the gun aside. “I guess I’ll just have to kill you with my bare hands.”

“Jordan, stop! You don’t want to do this. I’m not a threat to you or any Troubled person! My curse isn’t active and even if it was I swear I’d never use it!” Duke shifted in the bed trying to work out a way to escape. 

“Lies! I heard that’s what your father promised too. He was only going to be used as last resort! Do you know how many innocent people he killed? I’m not taking any chances this time.” She advanced on Duke, slowly taking her other glove off. 

Nathan tried to get out of the bed to intercept her but not only was he hooked up to too many machines, he was in too much pain to move properly. “Jordon, you have my word as an officer of the law, no one is going to hurt anyone. Troubled or not.”

She spun on Nathan and all but growled. “You can’t make that promise. You married a monster and I’m not letting any more of my friends die because of the Troubles. I really am sorry about having to kill you too. You seem like a decent guy.”

Duke swallowed hard as Jordan approached. He reached into Nathan’s hospital gown and felt around for his wound. Finding the bandage he ripped it off quickly earning a hiss from Nathan. “Baby...I’m so sorry...” Without waiting for Nathan to realize what he was about to do, Duke dug his fingers into Nathan’s wound and pulled his hand out of the gown. Trying to ignore Nathan’s soft cry of pain, he looked down at his hand and watched Nathan’s blood disappear from his fingers. 

Jordan reached out to touch Duke at the same time his hand shot out and connected with her chest. She screamed and went flying across the room, slamming into the wall and falling to the ground unconscious.

Time seemed to slow down for Duke, he turned to face Nathan and watched Nathan’s eyes grow wide. “Nate...oh god...I’m sorry, I’m sorry...” He fell forward and hugged Nathan.

Nathan allowed Duke a moment to catch his breath before he pushed him away. Duke looked at him, tears of frustration forming in his eyes. Misunderstanding Nathan’s actions he nodded. “I know. You hate me now. I knew you would.”

“Shut up, Duke! I don’t hate you, we need to cuff her before she wakes up.” He pushed Duke into motion. 

Duke quickly stood up and grabbed the side of the bed to stop the room from spinning. He tried again but didn’t get far before the door burst open. With his gun drawn, the Chief shouted orders to the officers behind him. “We’ve got an officer down, suspect down, and my son is about to pass out.”

Gloria pushed past everyone and squatted next to Dwight. Feeling for a pulse, she began barking orders of her own. “Vickie, get Duke back into bed. Then get over here and help me with Dwight. Garland, get that girl cuffed and out of here before I take care of her myself!”

Jordan regained consciousness just in time to feel the cold steel click closed around her wrists. “You’re making a big mistake. I’m not the enemy here! Silver eyes Crocker over there is! You should be arresting him for attempted murder!”

“Stop calling him that. He’s not a Crocker anymore.” Nathan growled from his hospital bed. 

An officer pulled Jordan to her feet and carefully moved her toward the door. “Keep telling yourself that, Nathan. Just know you’re going to be sleeping with a killer.”

“Save your breath, Jordan. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in court. You have the right to talk to a lawyer for advice before we ask you any questions...” the officer said, walking her out of the room. 

Worry causing his voice to come out clipped and gruff, Garland turned to Nathan. “Are you two okay?”

Nathan pulled Duke closer to him and let him bury his face in his neck. “We’re fine, Dad. How’s Dwight?”

A low groan sounded from the floor. “I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck. How did she get in here?”

Gloria and Vickie helped Dwight to his feet and into the chair. “I caught sight of her slipping into the room and I tried to get help as fast as I could. I’m sorry you got hurt, Dwight.” Vickie was checking his chest under his Kevlar vest. “The vest caught it. You should be okay.”

“Jesus Nathan! You’re bleeding all over the place. Did you tear your stitches?” Gloria rushed to his side and pulled his gown down. “I’m going to need to fix this. You did a number on these.”

Duke backed away from Nathan, carefully avoiding the blood. “He didn’t do it. I did. I’m so sorry, I had no other choice. She was going to kill us. Please, Nate, don’t be mad. I’ll help move your things off the Rouge as soon as I get better.”

“Shut up, Duke. I’m not leaving. Wish you had just hit her with something instead.”   
Gloria tugged on what was left of the bandage, bringing tears to Nathan’s eyes. 

Gloria shot Garland a wary look. “Okay, what’s going on? What did we miss?”

Duke’s voice was barely audible. “My Trouble. It’s active. I swear I had no choice.” 

“Ah Damn!” Garland cursed. He sat down on Duke’s empty bed and shook his head. “Well, we knew this might happen. It’ll be okay.”

Duke laughed bitterly. “Okay? It’ll be okay? How? I’m a killer now. Yeah, I only pushed Jordan against the wall in what can only be described as superhuman strength but I’m not okay. People aren’t going to trust me anymore. Every troubled person I know is going to look at me differently now. Stop shaking your head, Nate, even your expression changed after I threw Jordan.”

Nathan grabbed Duke’s hand, rubbing the back with his thumb in a comforting caress. “Because your eyes turned silver you idiot. It was kinda jarring. Do I like that your Trouble is active now? Absolutely not. But do I understand why you did it? Yes, yes I do and I love you for it. We’re alive because of you.”

“Duke, stop your bellyaching. This isn’t the ideal situation but Nathan’s right. You’re both alive because of your quick thinking. The Troubles won’t last forever, you won’t have to worry about this forever. Now, I’m going to have to take Nathan back to the OR to stitch him back up. Then you two are going to stay here a few days.” Gloria pulled back Duke’s gown to make sure he hadn’t done any damage. Without so much as a glance in her direction, she ordered Vickie to start the admitting process for Dwight. 

“Oh no, I’m not staying here. Gotta get home to Lizzie.” Dwight started to stand up.

Gloria scowled at Dwight. “Okay, tough guy sit back down. Claire can take care of Lizzie for one night. I want to keep you for observation. You just got hit with a death grip and a bullet. You can go home in the morning.”

“Fine. But I want my own room. I can’t stomach spending the night with these lovebirds.” Dwight grumbled. 

Garland fidgeted with this his gum packet, taking in everything going on around him. He wanted to stay to make sure his son and Duke were okay but he needed to wrap up the Jordan’s situation. “Are they all going to be okay? I gotta get to the station and figure out what we’re going to do with Jordan.” 

Gloria waved her hand at him. “I’ve got everything under control here. Dwight’ll sleep it off and all Duke and Nathan need is sleep. Hours and hours of uninterrupted sleep. Go take care of this mess, you’ll feel better once she’s no longer a threat.”

Garland stopped by the bed and gave each of them a pat on the shoulder. “I’m just a phone call away. And when she lets you out, how about staying with me a few days so I can help you out?”

Nathan nodded. “Thanks, Chief. We appreciate it.”

Duke smiled in agreement. “Yeah, thanks, Dad. It’ll be nice not to be alone.”

Garland made it to the door before remembering something. “Oh, it wasn’t Vince. He was truly shocked when he heard what Jordan had done. I have his assurance that none of the Guard is going to come after you again. Now, I’m not stupid enough to take him on his word alone so we’ll be keeping tabs on the Guard from now on. Rest. You both deserve it”

Gloria had Nathan fixed up and Dwight in his own room before Duke had a chance to truly comprehend what happened. When she brought Nathan back in the room she rolled her eyes but didn’t protest when Duke got up and climbed into the bed with him. She did however give them strict orders not to try to get up without help. “You need rest. Lots of rest. Stay put until tomorrow and I’ll think about letting you go home.”

Duke smiled and curled around Nathan. “Thank you, Gloria.”

Gloria pulled the chair next to the bed and sat down. She sighed before speaking. “Okay, I know you’re both adults and you’re probably not going to want to hear this, especially coming from me but you’re going to have to take precautions.”

Duke furrowed his brow. “Precautions? About what?”

“Nathan’s blood, kitten. There are things you probably take for granted that you need to be wary of. Cooking, shaving, maintenance on the Chief’s house or the Rouge. Sex.” 

Nathan felt the heat of his blush all the way to the tips of his ears. “Uh...what are we supposed to do? We can’t stop doing all those things.”

Gloria huffed out a small laugh. “Don’t you expect you to stop doing anything. Just be careful. Don’t prepare foods around Duke. Don’t shave together. Be careful when you work on things around the house or the boat. And wear a condom during sex.”

Duke threw his head back and groaned. “Are you serious? A condom? Every time?”

Gloria glanced at Nathan and almost burst out laughing. He had his head buried in Duke’s shoulder, his posture showing just how embarrassed he was by the turn in conversation. She knew she should wait to talk to Duke privately but the sadistic side of her couldn’t resist seeing how much more Nathan could blush. “Well, only you. Nathan doesn’t have to wear one if he’s the one giving.” She ignored Nathan’s groan and continued. “Duke, you don’t want to ever take the chance you won’t be able to control your super strength. It’s dangerous and it could kill you both if you lose control. It won’t be forever.”

“But I’ve never made him bleed-“

Covering Duke’s mouth with his hand, Nathan cleared his throat, willing his voice to come out even. “Can we please stop discussing our sex life? I get it. Condom during sex so we don’t die. Thanks so much for the information, Gloria. I think we need to get some sleep.”

Gloria took mercy on him and stood up. “I’ll check on you in a few hours. Hit the call button if you need anything.”

Nathan waited until Gloria left before taking his hand away from Duke’s mouth. “Was that necessary?”

“C’mon, Nate. I was just teasing. You think I’d ever take a chance with your life? I wanted you to laugh.” Duke kissed behind Nathan’s ear.

“S-stop that...” Nathan whimpered, stretching his neck in contradiction with his words.

“Whatever you say, baby.” Duke brought his lips to the soft skin of Nathan’s neck. He kissed the spot again and again, enjoying the soft moans spilling from Nathan’s lips.

*******  
A month after the attempt on their lives, Nathan and Duke were on the deck of the Rouge watching the sunset. Jordan was no longer a threat, she was moved across the country living in a quiet seaside town. True to his word, Vince kept the Guard from finding out Duke’s Trouble had activated. They were safe, well as safe as you can be in Haven at the height of the Troubles. 

Duke glanced Nathan. His heart surged with happiness and he gently took Nathan’s hand in his. “I love you.”

Nathan turned his face towards Duke and smiled softly. “I love you too.”

“Life is unpredictable.”

Nathan frowned at the statement. “Yes, it is.”

“I don’t want to look back and have any regrets. I want us to have everything we want even if it’s scary.”

“Duke? What do you mean?”

Duke moved out of his chair and knelt in front of Nathan. “The McShaws did it. Your parents did, too. Gloria, Laverne, Tracy, Bill, they all did it with no regrets. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize sometimes you have to take risks in life.”

Nathan shook his head, confusion evident in his expression. “What are you talking about? What risks?”

“I want a baby. I want to raise a kid with you.” Duke held both of Nathan’s hands waiting for his words to register.

“Are you serious? Y-you want to? A baby?” Nathan felt his breathing become erratic, his eyes wide with undisguised hope.

“Yes. I’m serious. We can adopt a baby.” Duke’s words caught is his throat when Nathan gave him that dazzling smile and threw his arms around Duke’s neck.

Duke slowly slid his arms around Nathan’s waist and held him tight. Twenty five years ago he thought he’d been given the greatest gift in the world when he was bonded to Nathan but he was wrong. The love pouring off of Nathan in this moment was the greatest gift he’d ever been given and like he’d done so many times in his life, he silently thanked the universe.

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting! Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot. I love writing and sharing my fics. 
> 
> I’d love to hear a favorite part or line or even a prompt/request of something you’d like me to write about.


End file.
